Reality Sucks
by XxCrash.And.BurnXx
Summary: COMPLETE! Drake and Camryn's life together as a typical high school couple turns into a roller coaster. And a fight for someone's life - important no matter how small.
1. Wake Me Up

Temporarily Untitled

Camryn reached for the doorbell when, all of a sudden, Mrs. Parker-Nichols flung the front door open, "Hi, Camryn! Come on in!"

"Hi, Mrs. Parker, is Drake up, yet?" Camryn asked, politely with a cheery enthusiasm.

"Well no, but you're welcome to go up and wake him. I'm taking Megan to the mall and Mr. Nichols is gone all day so it's just you and him until Josh comes back…keep that in mind…Josh is coming back…" Mrs. Parker smiled, with a slight laugh.

"I have the perfect way to get him up." Camryn laughed. "Don't tell Megan this but if you plug in his guitar, crank up the volume, and then strum down _hard_ over all the strings…works really well!"

Mrs. Parker grinned, "I'll try that…but when you go upstairs can you send Megan down for me, thanks, bye!"

"Sure…" Camryn said, walking towards the stairs. She walked down the hall past Audrey and Walter's bedroom into Megan's room but noticed something weird in the bathroom… Drake was lying on the bathroom floor!

"Drake! Are you okay!" Camryn exclaimed, rushing to the teenage boy's side.

Drake was lying on the bathroom floor, blood trickling down his seemingly-tired face.

"What happened!" Camryn screamed, in a very worried tone of voice.

"I don't know! I was coming in to take a shower and something fell on my head!" Drake explained, in a confused tone.

"MEGAN! Get in here!" Camryn yelled, furiously.

Megan came running into the bathroom. "What happened to you?" she smirked, knowingly.

"You hurt Drake, that's what. You could've seriously hurt him, Megan!" Camryn exclaimed.

"Cool!"

"Not cool! Help me get him back to his room."

"No."

"Megan! Be nice to her!" Drake demanded, attempting to sit up by himself, but failing.

"Its fine, Drake." Camryn said, quietly.

"Cam, no it's not! She has no right to talk to you like that! Megan, apologize!" Drake exclaimed.

"Uh…no! I'm going to the mall with mom." Megan refused. "Later, boob!" she stormed down the stairs, out the front door and into the car.

"Sorry, Cam. I don't know what's gotten into her, she's been playing extremely cruel pranks and she's had a serious attitude…" explained Drake.

Camryn helped Drake up to the platform holding up his bed, "Do you want something to wipe off your face?"

"If you don't mind…" Drake smiled.

"Of course not!" Camryn said. "Just relax, I'll be right back."

Camryn walked slowly back to the bathroom. Her cell phone started ringing; she shoved her hand in her pocket and put it to her our, "Hello?" It was her older brother, Chris.


	2. Strikes Like Lightning

"Where are you, Camryn?" he asked.

"I'm at a friend's house, why?" Camryn said, suspiciously. (She couldn't tell him she was at Drake's house because Chris doesn't want her dating him.)

"Which friend?" Chris was a little suspicious. "You better not be at Drake's house!"

"And if I was, why would you care?" Camryn exclaimed.

"Because, I told you, I don't want you seeing him anymore! I don't want you to get hurt!" Chris stated.

"I'm fine! I don't know why you won't get to know him, he's the sweetest guy I've ever met and I love him to death!" Camryn shouted.

Chris' voice was now extremely solemn, "Speaking of death…I hate doing this to you, now but…Mom passed away this morning…"

Camryn fell to the floor, screaming. Josh had just walked in the front door and heard the screaming so he bolted upstairs to the bathroom. "Camryn, what's wrong?"

"My mom…she..." Camryn burst into tears.

"Cam, relax, come here." Josh helped her up and walked her back to his and Drake's room.

Drake had only made it to the couch and that's where he stayed. "Cam, what happened?"

"My mom…she…died." Camryn sobbed, nuzzling into him.

"Oh my gosh, baby, I'm so sorry." Drake sighed, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'll leave you guys alone, I'm really sorry, Camryn." Josh said, walking to the door.

About a half-hour later Megan came in the front door, screaming, followed by Mrs. Parker.

"Megan, be quiet! Drake and Cam needed some alone time." Josh exclaimed, quietly. "I'm sure they don't wanna hear you."

"Ooohhh… where are they?" Megan smirked.

"They're in our room, but don't go near there. You hear me, Meg?" Josh demanded.

"Yeah, whatever." Megan said, rolling her eyes. She walked upstairs to her room to get her video camera and went straight to the doorway of Drake and Josh's room. She was just about to open the door when she paused hearing Cam still bawling.

"Come on sweetie, relax…" Drake was whispering in Cam's ear while stroking her flowing dark brown hair. They were laying on Drake's bed now. Camryn had her head rest on Drake's chest.

Megan pushed the door open, "What's going on?"

"Megan, get out! You already pissed me off enough for one day, so just get out!" Drake shouted.

"Megan!" Mrs. Parker screamed from the stairs. "Leave them alone!"

"NO! I wanna know what happened!" Megan demanded.

Josh ran upstairs and walked right into his and Drake's room, picked up Megan and carried her downstairs, "I told you to leave them alone!"

"Why?" Megan asked, rolling her eyes.

"Camryn's mom died this morning and we've been trying to calm her down all morning." Josh said, quietly. "That's why, now stay away from them!"

"When did she find out?" Mrs. Parker asked coming from kitchen.

"Probably right before I came in the house. Because Drake had only made it to the couch from his bed and I know, even though he's injured, he would of made it farther that that, if it had happened before that." Josh explained.

Mrs. Parker looked confused, "What happened to Drake?"

"Megan put something on top of the bathroom door an it hit Drake, he got a few cuts and hurt his ankle but it's not sprained or anything." Josh said.


	3. Most Dreaded

"Megan you're grounded, in case you didn't figure that out on your own." Mrs. Parker announced, walking up the stairs. She reached Drake and Josh's room and knocked on the door, softly, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Drake whispered. Camryn sleeping, finally.

"How's your ankle?" Mrs. Parker whispered back.

"It's okay, still hurts a little though. I wasn't even thinking about it, I've been trying to get Cam to relax a little." Drake said.

"How's she doin'?" Mrs. Parker asked.

"She's okay now, but obviously she's really torn up." Drake replied.

"Poor thing." Mrs. Parker said, sympathetically. "When dinner's ready, I'll bring it up?"

"Thanks, mom. I'd give you hug but I don't wanna risk waking her up." Drake said.

"It's okay. I'll keep Megan out of here for you." Mrs. Parker smiled. She walked back downstairs into the living room. "Megan, you stay away from Drake and Camryn or your grounded for another week." Mrs. Parker announced.

Josh walked up the stairs to his and Drake's room. He gently opened the door and walked towards Drake's bed. "How is she?"

"Not good, but I got her to fall asleep." Drake said, looking at her tear-streaked face. "I just wish I could take it away for a while so she could relax, ya know?"

"I know." Josh said. "How are you?"

"My shirt's a little wet but other than that I'm good." Drake said, with a slight laugh.

"Here. I'll give you another one." Josh said, laughing.

"Thanks."

"Welcome. I'm going to get a drink, you want somethin'?"

"Can you bring 2 water bottles up, please?"

"Yeah. Be right back." Josh said, throwing Drake a clean shirt.

Just then Camryn's phone started to ring, again. Drake picked it up off the night stand, "Hello?"

"Who is this?" Camryn's dad shouted.

"It's Drake, Mr. B." Drake whispered.

"Where's Camryn? I gotta talk to her!" Mr. Blade said.

"Sleeping. I can't wake her up, I know what you wanna talk to her about, and that's why I can't wake her up." Drake said, still whispering.

"I don't care, put her on the phone!" Mr. B exclaimed.

"I can't! I spent all this morning calming her down. She finally relaxed and fell asleep!" Drake exclaimed, in a whispered tone.

"Why are you whispering?" Mr. B asked, suddenly calmed down.

"Because her head is right below the phone. She fell asleep right next to me but her head's on my chest…" Drake explained.

Mr. B sounded suspicious now, "Where are you in your house?"

"Mine and Josh's room…" Drake said, stammering a little.

"Why is my daughter in your room?" Mr. B asked, in a slightly ticked off voice.

"It's the only room in the house my sister isn't allowed in…" Drake said, praying he wasn't about to get yelled at.

"Here, Drake." Josh said, handing him the water bottles.

"Who's on the phone?" Camryn asked, just waking up.

Drake covered up the phone, "It's your dad."


	4. Temporary Feel Good Feelings

"He wants to talk to you, Cam." Drake whispered.

"No! I'm not talking to him." Camryn said, rolling over onto her other side, "And give me my phone back!"

"Camryn! Talk to him!"

"No!"

"Fine. Then I won't give your phone back!" Drake yelled, jumping onto the bed platform.

"You are impossible." Camryn said, pulling the comforter over her head, "He's drunk, I don't wanna talk to him!"

Drake looked at Josh, Josh looked back at him. Drake put the phone back to his ear, "Can I call you back?"

"I guess, tell her I love her." Mr. B said. He hung up the phone.

Drake sat down next to Camryn on the bed, "What do you mean?"

"I mean he's drunk, Drake! He always is! You know what…go away; I don't wanna talk about it!" Camryn screamed.

"No…Cam. Come in…" Drake stammered.

"Drake…let it go…" Josh said, trying not to push Camryn over the edge.

"I can't…I mean, how come I never knew that?" Drake whispered.

"Come here. Hallway, NOW!" Josh demanded.

Drake climbed off the ladder and walked into the hallway, "What?"

"I know you were shocked when you found that out, so was I, but first of all she just found out her mom died and second of all it obviously upsets her so don't make her feel even worse about what happened today." Josh said.

"I know, it's just I never knew that and it probably makes it harder knowing your mom's gone and you have to live with a drunk dude. Now, she's gotta go home to an alcohol addicted father and no mother plus a brother that hates her boyfriend. IDEA! Maybe she could stay here tonight, ease the pressure a little." Drake said, excitedly.

"Good idea! But who do you have to convince that's a good idea?" Josh asked, in a sarcastic tone.

"Her brother, but maybe mom could do it." Drake exclaimed.

"Why don't you ask _her_ first?" Josh suggested.

"Who? Cam?" Drake asked, unsure of who Josh was talking about.

"No, Oprah Winfrey. Of course, Camryn!" exclaimed Josh.

"I'll go talk to her, come with me." Drake said.

Drake walked into the room and hopped onto the bed, "Cam? Can we talk to you?"

"No." Camryn said, appearing annoyed and ticked off.

"Come on, Cam. Don't make me do it…" Drake taunted, trying to make her laugh.

"Drake, I swear…" Camryn said, holding back her giggling.

"Camryn Elizabeth Claire!" Drake yelled, jokingly.

Camryn took the blue squish pillow out from under her head and sat up. She turned around and hit Drake right in the back of the head. Then she smiled.

"Ow." He said, calmly. "What was that for?"

"I don't know, I thought it'd be fun! Oh! I got a better idea! Give me the stereo remote!" Camryn said, jumping to her feet.

"Okay?" Josh said, tossing her the remote.

Camryn turned on the stereo and pressed play, Drake's band's CD was in there. She put the volume to the maximum and started jumping on the bed, singing, and dancing.

"I thought you were miserable. I mean I'm happy the rockstar, pumped-up, Cammy I know is back but like 10 seconds ago…" Drake asked, confused.

"I know, but I was thinking what I still have, obviously, and most importantly, you and my brothers and my other babies, Cocoa (chocolate lab), Parker (chocolate lab puppy), Peanut (Chihuahua), Caramel (Pomeranian), Hollywood (Samoyed), and…"

"This little guy?" Drake said, handing her a picture of a little puppy, "I thought you might want a new friend…"

"Oh my god! He's adorable! What do you mean new friend?" Camryn asked, suddenly suspicious.

Drake looked at Camryn with a puppy, pout face then gave her a hug and a kiss, "Wanna go get him?"

"You mean he's mine? And you paid for this new friend?" Camryn asked, with a giggle.

"Yes, he's yours. But Josh paid for me." Drake said smiling as Josh.

"Josh…" Camryn said.

"300 bucks." Josh said, rolling his eyes at her. "But I'm not giving him back. I want you to have him; from me and Drake."

"Thank you, guys." Camryn smiled, giving Drake a kiss and Josh a hug.

"Knock, Knock! Can I come in?" Mrs. Parker asked, opening the door. "Dinner's ready. How ya feeling', Camryn?"

"I'm okay…but totally starving! What's for dinner?" Camryn exclaimed.

"Steak and potatoes." Mrs. Parker replied.

Drake, Josh, and Camryn looked at each other and bolted down the stairs; Audrey walking slowly behind them, smiling.

Mr. Nichols had come home and was in the kitchen. While Megan was watching TV. Mr. Nichols walked up to his wife, "How's Camryn?"

Mrs. Parker laughed. "She's laughing so hard she just spit milk out her nose. What do you think?"

"I think she's okay." He whispered then changed his tone to a shout, "Everyone ready to eat?"

All the kids ran to the table ready to eat anything that was put in front of them.

"I'm starved!" Drake exclaimed.

"Me, too!" Megan shrieked.


	5. Can't Be Strong

After dinner, Drake and Josh talked to their mom and Camryn about Camryn staying over and their mom talking to her brother and her dad.

"Under one condition…Drake you're on the couch in your room and Camryn can sleep in your bed."

"No…he can have his own bed. This was his idea, he can sleep in his own bed by himself I owe it to him after what he and Josh did for me today." Camryn interrupted. "But I wanna go get my puppy before it's too late."

"Yeah, I know. We will after this phone call, okay Cam?" Drake said, smiling innocently.

"It's okay, Drake. I can handle Chris and Pete." Audrey said, smiling at Camryn. "I'll call Chris and explain. Here's the keys, honey (Drake)."

"Thanks, Mom. We'll be back in a little while." Drake said, grabbing his and Camryn's coats off the hook on the wall.

"Thanks, Audrey." Camryn smiled, giving her a hug.

"Ready, Cam?" Drake asked, standing on the front porch with the front door open.

"Yeah. Let's go." Camryn exclaimed, walking out the door. Drake put his arm over her shoulders.

On the way to the pet shop, Camryn's phone went crazy! First her best friend, Rebecca (Bec), called. Then her younger brother, Alex. On the way back, 3 people called and 1 text messaged her. First Justin, her good friend since middle school, then Keara, her other best friend, the last phone call was Blake. Christian was the text message. It was 8:00; her and Drake were almost home, Camryn's new puppy, DJ, in her lap.

"When we get home, I'm gonna crash! I'm so tired." Camryn announced.

"I can't blame you. Your day's been pretty suckish." Drake said, turning into the garage.

Drake helped Camryn get all the puppy stuff out of the car. DJ was sleeping in a blanket in Camryn's arms. DJ was a black and white, two-and-a-half pound, Pomeranian puppy.

"Can I have his crate and stuff?" Camryn asked, politely. "I'm gonna go lay down on the couch in the living room. Wait…where is everyone?"

"We're upstairs!" Josh called down the stairs.

"Come on, let's go!" Camryn exclaimed.

Camryn dragged Drake up the stairs and walked into his and Josh's room.

Josh was lying on the couch playing video games with Megan.

"Josh, remember him?" Camryn asked, excitedly.

"What'd you guys name him!" Josh exclaimed.

Megan looked up at them, "He's so cute!"

"I decided to name him DJ for Drake and Josh because you guys got him for me." explained Camryn. She yawned. "Alright, Josh, did your mom talk to my brother?"

"She still is, he wanted to talk to you before, I don't know if he still does." Josh stated.

"I'm gonna go talk to him, Drake, can put him in his cage for me?" Camryn said, handing Drake the still sleeping puppy. She walked up to Mrs. Parker who was on the phone with Camryn's brother at the time, "Can I talk to him?"

"Yeah." Audrey said, handing her the phone.

"Hey, Chris."

A half-hour later Camryn had convinced her brother and was on the couch almost asleep. Drake and Josh were in their beds, too. Josh was asleep. Drake was well on his way there, when he heard Camryn breathing in a gaspy sort-of way.

"You okay, Cam?" he asked, worried.

There was no answer. Drake crawled down the ladder of his bed and sat down next to Camryn, who was crying. "What's wrong, Cam?"

"I miss her. I thought I could stay strong until the funeral, but I can't! Not after talking to Chris, I can't." Camryn blubbered.

"I know." Drake whispered, cuddling her, trying to comfort her a little.

"I feel like a little girl, all I've been doing lately is crying. It's not like me to be weak." Camryn complained.

"You're the only girl I've ever met that can endure anything as well as you do. You have the strongest, yet the softest heart of anyone I've ever met, if you know what I mean…" Drake whispered. "And the most breath-taking green eyes I've ever seen." He added, lifting her chin up to look right into her tear-filled eyes.

"Thanks." Camryn said, very softly, giving him a hug.

"I love you, Cam." He smiled, then kiss her on the forehead, "But I gotta get some sleep or else I'm never gonna stay awake for the autograph signing tomorrow. Night."

"I can't wait…but can I borrow a sweatshirt?" Camryn asked, quietly and innocently.

"Why? You cold?" Drake asked, tossing her his sweatshirt off the bed.

"No, it's just comfy…" Camryn smiled. "Night."


	6. Not So Feel Good Inc

The next morning, at about 8:30, Camryn's phone started ringing like crazy. Drake, Josh, and Camryn were all still sleeping so when Camryn heard her best friend's ringer, Everybody-Backstreet's Back, she jumped, grabbed the phone off the table and pulled the comforter over her head, "Bec, do you realize it's like 8:30 in the morning and if you wake Drake up this early he's not the friendliest person in the world!" she groaned.

"Yes! But guess what! Backstreet Boys are coming to our little town and they're having an open autograph session where Chris works today at 1:00pm!" Bec screamed, very excitedly into the phone.

Camryn put 2 pillows and her hand over her mouth and screamed in excitement. "Holy snot! Are you serious, I'm gonna fricken' die!(that's how much excitement times infinity!) Drake! Drake! Wake-up!" she jumped onto Drake's loft.

"Cam, I wouldn't have done that!" Bec said.

"Drake! Guess who's gonna be here tomorrow!" Camryn screamed, shaking violently.

"Who? What? Let me sleep!" he groaned, putting a pillow over his head.

"The Backstreet Boys!" Camryn exclaimed.

"Guess who's gonna meet them, though?" Bec asked, even though she already knew.

"Who?"

"I'll give you a clue… 2 people, both play guitar, both favorite colors are blue, green, red, and black, and both are in that room right now…"

Camryn screamed and woke everyone in the house, "Drake! Me and you are meeting the Backstreet Boys!"

Drake popped up, "Are you fricken' serious! Let me talk to her!"

Camryn handed him the phone and flew down the stairs, screaming, singing, yelling, dancing, and even jumping on the couches.

Back upstairs, Drake was still on the phone.

"Drake, I've got really scary news though…" Bec said, solemnly. "It's Chris and her dad…"

Then there was a sudden pounding at the door. Drake heard it and didn't hesitate to protect his girlfriend, he jumped up and bolted down the stairs to the door, the phone still in hand, "Cam, go back upstairs, now!"

Camryn hid around the corner, her heart now pounding, almost in the pit of her stomach.

Drake opened the door and in came a raging mad and completely ticked-off, Chris. "Where's Camryn?"

"Chris, calm down, what's wrong?" Drake asked, calmly as possible because he swore his heart was beating so hard he could hear it.

Chris shoved Drake back into the dining room table and Drake fell to the floor with an earth shattering thud.

"Chris! Get away from him! You can be as mad as want at me but he's got nothing to do with it!" Camryn yelped, coming out from behind the wall and walking over to Drake, her eyes clouding.

"Yes he does! He took my sister, upset my father and worst of all, he slept with you!" Chris shouted.

Camryn and Drake looked at each other then back to him, "What!" they yelped, simultaneously.

"Yeah, what are you talking about, Chris? I like juicy secrets." Megan asked, entering the living room.

Josh turned the corner, picked her up, covered her up, and went back into the hallway. "Sorry."

"What are you talking about, Chris? You mean the fact that he was the one person I could fall back on when my mom died." Camryn said, in a painfully sharp tone because she was fighting back the urge to cry and run away. "Dad's always drunk, you treat everything like it's nothing and I can't take it anymore!"

"Cam, relax for a minute." Mr. Nichols(Walter) said, trying hard not to let anything spin out of control.

Camryn was shaking, slightly as she walked over to the couch.

"You alright, Cam?" Drake asked, calmly.

"Yeah." She lied.

"Do you want a glass of water?" Drake offered.

"No, I'm okay, thanks." She smiled.

"Drake, your mother wants to talk to you." Mr. Nichols said. "She's in our room."

"Okay… about what?" Drake asked, suspiciously.

"It's important, I can't tell you what it is, though." Mr. Nichols replied.

"Why not?" Drake questioned.

"Because, I don't know!" Mr. Nichols laughed.

Camryn giggled then looked at Drake, rolled her eyes, and gestured her head toward the stairs.

Drake walked up the stairs, into the hall and marched into his parents' room. "What's up, Mom?"

"Drake…" Mrs. Parker -Nichols said, solemnly.

"Please tell me this is good news, Ma." Drake said.

"I wanted to tell you so you could tell Camryn…"

'_Oh no…not again…' _ Drake thought. _'If this is bad news, I don't know if she can take anymore.'_

"Camryn's dad—he died in a car crash early this morning. He was drunk…" Mrs. Parker whispered.

Drake sat still and silent for a moment. Then all of a sudden he took a deep breath and left the room after his mom wished him luck. He slowly headed for the hallway at the bottom of the stairs. "Cam, can you come here for a minute?"

Camryn was pretty happy and he hated to ruin her mood. Within the next 5 minutes her green eyes would go from cheerful to depressed. Although, usually he thought her eyes looked beautiful when filled with tears, lately they weren't tears of joy, they were tears full of sadness and anger. "Cam, your dad—your dad died in a car accident early this morning."

Camryn felt her heart sink low into her stomach. "I'm going for a walk." Was all she could manage to say, while sobbing. She grabbed her coat and stormed out the door, past her brother, and into the pouring rain.

Drake wanted to go after her but he knew her all to well to know that when she leaves the house crying, she wants to be alone.

Josh came stumbling down the stairs, Megan trailing behind. "Drake?" Josh asked.

Drake was now sitting on the floor in the hall, his head leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. He didn't move, he just answered. "Her dad died. Second and last parent this week."

"Whoa!" Megan and Josh said as if they had rehearsed saying it at the same time all week.

Drake still hadn't moved. "Yeah, I know. And she just stormed off in the pouring rain, I have no clue where she went and worst of all I'm sitting here because I'm scared now. I can't go after her."

"Why?" Megan asked, looking puzzled.

"Well…when she gets upset like that, you don't want to follow her because you WILL piss her off, I don't know where she's going or what time she's probably coming back AND since it's muddy, wet, and cold she's probably gonna get sick!" Drake exclaimed, now in a worried voice. Now, he was rambling about if something bad happens to her.

"Drake!" Josh screamed, trying to snap him out of it.

"I told you she makes me very scared when she does that!" Drake yelled, in a panicked tone.

Chris had settled down and offered to go look for his sister. Drake told him no and scrambled upstairs to get DJ. "I'll just go home then, I don't wanna make Drake any madder than he already is. I'll call you if she comes back to the house."

Drake was upstairs calling her cell phone. DJ was in his lap sleeping. "Camryn.." he mumbled to himself. "Pick up the phone, please." I went to the machine.


	7. In Megan's Head

About an hour later, Drake was pacing the step next to the front door waiting Camryn to come in soaking wet, crying, and now sick from being in the wet, cold rain.

A half hour went by and Camryn walked into the house, shivering, teeth chattering, and cold. Drake ran over and gave her a hug. "Cam, I swear if you do that to me again… you scared the fricken' crap out of me! Are you okay?"

Mrs. Parker came downstairs with a blanket in her hand and gave it to Drake. He wrapped the blanket around Camryn and say her on the couch.

"T-t-hanks." She stuttered, her teeth still chattering. Megan was in the kitchen watching, quietly because Drake, Audrey, and Camryn obviously didn't know she was there. She was watching her brother the whole time, through the waiting, the pacing, and the hugging and screaming. Megan thought about how her brother had yelled at her yesterday morning for disrespecting Camryn, how he screamed at her for coming into his and Josh's room after Josh told her not to because Camryn was upset, and she thought about what those two things had in common. _'Camryn,' _she thought. Then it hit her. _'I guess he really does care about someone other than himself…'_

"Drake…" Megan said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah. What's up, Megs?" Drake asked, rubbing Camryn's arms trying to warm her up.

"Well, I was thinking…I'm sorry…" Megan stammered, starting to cry because she felt bad about what she'd done to her brother and his girlfriend, lately. She couldn't hold back her tears so she ran upstairs to her room.

"Megan!" Drake called after her. He looked at Camryn, "I'll be right back…"

"Yeah." Camryn said as if to say, DUH! You do.

Drake ran up the stairs after his sister. "Megan, wait. What are you talking about?"

"Ever since last week, when I came in the house and you 2 were sleeping on the couch, I don't know, it just hit me then that…that I'm actually losing my brother to a girl…" Megan sobbed. She couldn't take it. Telling it all to her brother's face was too much.

"You're not losing me, Megs. I'm right here." Drake said, leaning in to give her a hug. "Is that why you've been so harsh on me, lately?"

"I don't wanna talk about it…"

"I've got the perfect person you CAN talk to…"

"Oprah?" Josh yelled from the other room.

"No, Josh! Not Oprah!" Drake laughed. "Camryn. She has an older brother. Actually, she's got 2 brothers; remember she's in the middle."

Drake heard Camryn coming up the stairs. "Drake? Where are you?" she called.

"I'm in Megan's room." Drake yelled.

Camryn walked into Megan's room. "Drake, Brent's here."

"Thanks, Cam. If you want to take a shower before we go I'd ask Josh to clean it up first…" Drake laughed. "We gotta go to the autograph thing in a little while!"

Camryn smiled. So did Drake because he knew behind her smile was excitement but also pain. "A smile? I missed that." He said, pulling her closer, gently. Camryn started giggling. "Watch it!"

"Still here." Megan said quietly, her eyes on the floor.

"Sorry, Megs." Drake smiled at his sister.

"Oh, crap! I don't have any clothes!" Camryn exclaimed. "I gotta go call Chris! Be right back." Camryn ran down the hall to get the phone but then realized she had no idea where it was.

"Now do you see what I'm talking about, Drake?" Megan whispered.

"You mean that little thing…? That was nothing!" Drake laughed. "If this was bothering you so much, why didn't you tell me or Cam about it?"

"Drake?" Camryn called from down the hall, still looking for the phone.

"It's on my bed, Cam!" Drake yelled.

"Nevermind!" Camryn announced.

"Megs, you can't tell me she's not funny." He laughed, looking Megan straight in the eyes. "I gotta go talk to Brent to see if he's coming, you gonna come downstairs?"

"No, thanks…"

"Alright. Love ya, Megs." Drake smiled then went downstairs to meet Brent. "Dude, what's going on?"

Camryn was in the shower when Drake and Brent came upstairs to rehearse for a few minutes until everyone was ready and had arrived at the house. Drake and Brent had just walked past the bathroom door when Brent realized that the amazing voice he thought was just in his head was actually coming from the bathroom…and Drake heard it too."

"Who's in the bathroom, Drake?" Brent asked, in a bit of an excited voice.

"I think that's Cam." Drake said, looking surprised. He knocked on the door. "Cam? Is that you?"

Camryn jumped with a small shriek of terror not realizing it was only her boyfriend knocking on the door. "Yes, you scared me!"

"I meant the singing! I've never heard you sing like that before, it's amazing!" Drake said, to the door.

"Really? Thanks! I'll be out in a few!" Camryn exclaimed.

About 10 minutes later, she came out of the bathroom… wearing Drake's pajama bottoms and his hoodie!

"Nice outfit!" Brent laughed.

"Thanks, doofus! Camryn said, sarcastically. "Chris is bringing my jeans. I can't go near the house, yet."

"It's alright, you look cute." Drake said, leaning in to give her a kiss.

"I really don't have a choice now do I?" Camryn smiled, putting her arm around his shoulders.

"I'm here, girlie!" Bec screamed, walking towards the stairs.

Camryn screamed and ran towards her best friend. "We're going to meet the Backstreet Boys!" she announced, very excitedly. The two of them started jumping up and down, shrieking enthusiastically like little girls.

Drake looked at Brent, and then fell against the wall. Brent whispered, "You tried, dude… you can't separate a girl and her best friend for anything…"

"I heard that!" Camryn laughed. "And yes, you can…" she ran over to him and gave Drake a kiss.

"Now that's more like it…" Drake said, looking at Brent. Brent rolled his eyes, "How long's that gonna last…"

"With Camryn, you really never know…" Drake leaned in and kissed her again…it lasted longer that time but Megan interrupted.

"Hey boob, get a room!" She demanded, sarcastically, as if to say, I'm still here, but with an attitude. Then her mom called her downstairs because the phone was for her.

"I'll be back…" she protested.

About 5 minutes later, there was angry and upset screaming coming from her room. Then she came out into the hallway, her eyes flooding with tears and completely bloodshot.

"Megs, what's wrong?" Camryn asked, backing away from Drake, whose back was against the wall still.

"Don't call me that! Only Drake calls me that!" Megan screamed, finally hitting the edge.

"Hey! Megan! What's up with you!" Drake asked, trying to shake his sister out of it for a moment.

"Nick broke up with me…" Megan sobbed.

"When can I call and thank him?" Drake exclaimed, a little too happily.

Camryn elbowed him in the stomach, then whispered in an I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that-voice, "What the hell is wrong with you! That was probably the most insensitive thing I've ever heard you say." Then turned back to Megan. "Come here for a minute, Megan." She said, walking down the hallway to Megan's bedroom. "Just ignore Drake for a minute and tell me what happened."

Drake hid outside the door of Megan's bedroom, absolutely silent. Listening.

"He said I wasn't pretty enough. Or popular enough." Megan sobbed. "It hurt."

"I know." Camryn whispered, hugging Megan. She knew exactly how Megan felt. She heard it from many guys before, although it wasn't true, it was the break-up line every guy used on her. "You know before I met your brother, I used to hear that more than enough from guys and sometimes even other people. Now I never do… and you know why?"

Megan looked up. "Why?"

"Because ever since I first met Drake, even before we started dating, anyone that even thought about saying it, Drake gave them a reason not to say a thing, even the girls he met before we were going out… he protected me from everybody, even if he didn't have to." Camryn smiled.

Drake smiled and turned around the corner, "Megan… I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I was joking around but I forgot it was the same situation with Cam and I wasn't thinking about what I said before I said it…" He knew Camryn was gonna talk to him about it later on maybe at school on Monday but he didn't want to feel completely guilty for not saying something before hand.

"See what I mean?" Camryn whispered.

Megan ran over to her big brother and gave him a hug. "It's okay, Drake." Drake returned her hug and went back in the hall, happier than before.

Bec and Brent were talking but Drake wasn't really listening because he knew he still would get scolded by Camryn for saying what he did even if he had apologized. Then he finally spoke up, "Bec, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Um…sure?" Bec said a little confused.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat… Cam, you wanna come?" Brent asked quickly, brushing past Bec and Drake.

"Are you kidding! I haven't eaten anything all morning!" Camryn exclaimed, rushing downstairs.

Once Camryn and Brent were gone, Drake started talking. "How am I gonna explain to Cam what I said to Megan earlier! I apologized for it and Megan forgave me but Camryn's still gonna ask me about it! You've been best friends with her like 15 years, you've gotta atleast have an idea about what she's gonna say or what I'm supposed to do!"

"16 years. But I'd say since you apologized she's definitely gonna go lighter on you… Just in case though, I'd watch what you say to her tonight, when this all goes down 'cause she knows how Megan feels and that could be dangerous if you don't think before you speak." Bec whispered.

"Right. And how did you know all this?" Drake asked, sounding very confused.

"Like I said before, 16 years. You've known her like 6 years; you should still know how to talk to her about crap like this. First off, apologize to her, too…" Bec said, knowingly.

"Yeah, I know I should but, I don't. I'll apologize to her in the car so she has to listen to me…" Drake whispered.

"So you were listening to me well enough to figure out what I meant…" Bec laughed.

"Drake!" Camryn called from downstairs. "Everyone's here. Let's go!"

"Coming, Cammy!" Drake yelled, sweetly. "You coming, Meg?"

"Right behind you, dork." Megan said, quietly in her not-so-enthusiastic-voice.

Once everyone was downstairs there was a total of 10 people. Drake, Camryn, Josh, Brent, and Bec in Bec's car. Justin, Megan, Alex, Chris, and Keara in Chris' car.

Obviously, Bec was driving her car and Chris was driving his so there were 4 people left in each car, needing the perfect seat where they don't fight with anyone around them. Brent ended up sitting in the front, Camryn sat in the back on the left(behind Bec), Drake sat in the middle, and Josh sat on the right(behind Brent). In the other car, Chris and Alex sat in the front, Justin sat in the middle of the back, Keara sat in the left(behind Chris), and Megan sat on the right(behind Alex).

Drake and Camryn were talking the whole ride, Brent and Bec were listening to the music, and Josh was pretty much just gazing out the window.

"Hey, Drake?" Brent asked, trying to shut them up for a minute.

Drake turned towards Brent, "What?"

"What's wrong with your sister, I know her boyfriend just broke up with her but she seems pretty quiet for the Megan I know…" Brent asked, gesturing his head towards Camryn's window.

Drake and Camryn looked at Megan out the window. Then Camryn turned around and looked at Drake as if, with her eyes, she was asking what was wrong with Megan.

"You've gotta talk to her…" Drake whispered. "She thinks she's losing me to you…"


	8. Mental Breakdown

Camryn starred at Drake with a blank face… she knew she was with Drake a lot but she didn't want to take him away from his family. "Then why am I talking to her… I don't wanna say something wrong and make her feel worse!"

Drake just looked at Camryn with an almost serious face on. Then he started laughing hysterically. "Your brothers… they're fighting over who put gum in your hair when you guys were younger."

Camryn looked at him with a dead serious face on. "Do you remember _why_ they stuck gum in my hair… it wasn't on purpose they were coming to get me because my parents were having it out in the kitchen and Chris had gum in his mouth he was over my head yelling into the pillow I put over my head and my hair was sticking out the bottom and…"

"Okay, so it's not funny… I forgot. Sorry." Drake and Camryn were silent the rest of the ride.

About a half-hour after the argument they arrived at Media Play, where the signing was taking place. Camryn wasn't very excited now even though she was meeting her idols. No one could really cheer her up either.

Megan came up to her in the parking lot after the car ride. "Camryn," Megan asked, quietly. "Did I start a fight between you and Drake?"

"Yes…no…I don't know… it wasn't your fault it just kinda happened." Camryn mumbled.

"If I did, I didn't mean to. It's just he's my brother and if I lose him, who's gonna protect me from all the 'Nick's' in the world or…" Megan stuttered.

"It's got nothing to do with you or me, Megs." Drake interrupted, just realizing Camryn's sudden change in emotion. "Can I have a minute?"

"I guess…?" Megan said, now very confused. She walked over to where her step-brother was standing and watched.

Camryn's eyes were clouding. She couldn't even speak, all her words were caught in her throat. Drake walked closer to her, he was atleast 6 inches from her face. "Don't cry, Cammy." He whispered. Then he gave her a hug and held her there for a while, as she cried.

Rebecca (Bec) was in line to talk to the Backstreet Boys and get an autograph when she saw Brian(from the Backstreet Boys) walking up to Drake and Camryn, who were sitting on a bench on the side of the room. Drake was stroking his hand up and down Camryn's back while Camryn sat hugging her knees. The girls behind Bec saw this and got very angry. "Why is that girl getting attention from the 2 hottest guys in this room! What a faker! Converse sneakers, ripped jeans and a hoodie that looks like a guys', yeah right! She looks like a fricken' homeless dude!" the one shouted.

Bec was trying to contain herself but it didn't last long. "First of all," she spun around. "That's her boyfriend, Drake. Now, for the rest of the stuff you're complaining about, she's not a faker, she's a rocker, she made the jeans herself to wear to Drake's first performance, the shoes are signed by every band she's ever met and that sweatshirt _IS_ a guy's, it's Drake's. So unless you can think of a damn good apologue, I'd shut your mouth."

"Actually, I have a question…" the other girl said.

Bec turned around again, "What?"

"What the hell is with all the crying…"

"If I were to tell you your parents just died, what would you do?" Bec asked. The girls' faces went numb. "That's what I thought. You'd cry, too." The girls were done.

"Are you okay?" Brian asked, glancing at Drake but then back to the sobbing mess on the bench.

"If you mean physically, yes except my make-up, but if you mean emotionally, hell no." Camryn said, looking up to see who she was talking to.

"Chris told me what a big fan you are; I figured you'd be at the front of the line, already." Brian smiled, sitting down next to Camryn.

"Are you kidding? Her and her best friend have worshiped you guys for 12 years. I haven't even KNOWN her that long… _HUGE FAN _doesn't even begin to describe it, dedicated fans with strong hearts is what I like to call it." Drake laughed.

Camryn cracked a very slight smile. "I don't think _that _even begins to describe it."

"Then why are you over here, crying your eyes out?" Brian whispered.

Drake pulled him off the bench a few feet away. "Her parents died." He whispered.

"That's awful."

"And on top of that I just found out I'm gonna have a baby…"

"_WHAT!" _Drake shrieked, turning towards Camryn.

"Not really, that was just for my amusement." Camryn giggled.

Drake sat back down and sank low in his seat, breathing hard. "I've taught you well… but you're not supposed to use it against me!"

"If you don't mind me asking, how'd you're parents die?" Brian asked, calmly and quietly.

Camryn was slowly rocking herself back and forth on the bench. She was silent.

Drake looked at Brian and shook his head as if to say "too far, but I'm not mad." Brian nodded and walked away.

"Cam…" Drake spoke softly. "Maybe, you should try sleeping in your own room tonight."

Camryn looked at him with the most terrified look in her eyes. She tried to avoid looking directly into his eyes. She knew if she did, she would probably cave. Camryn glanced up at him for a split second and couldn't help but try to agree… but nothing came out of her mouth.

"Unless you don't want to, I'll let you sleep in my room…" Drake smiled.


	9. She's Not, He's Not

After the autograph signing, everyone got back in their cars and went home. Drake, Josh, and Megan at their house, Chris, Camryn, Bec, and Alex at Camryn's house, and Keara and Justin back at their own houses. It was only about 5:00 now. Drake was in his and Josh's room playing the song he wrote for Camryn. Camryn had agreed to try to stay at her house; she cried herself to sleep that night.

Drake and Camryn, at 6:00, were talking on the phone.

"Look…" Drake started. "I'm sorry about what I said to Megan and you earlier. I don't what I was thinking. I was the one who watched Myles do the same thing to you that Nick did to Megan… and then I have the nerve to say something like that to you guys…"

"Its okay, Drake. I get it." Camryn laughed. "Myles meant it, you were joking… you just said it at the wrong time."

"What are you talking about?" Megan said, accidentally into the phone.

"Megan! Get off the phone!" Drake exclaimed.

"Sorry! I was just curious!" Megan replied, then hung up.

"Drake, I gotta go… Chris wants me… Talk to ya at the…funeral tomorrow." Camryn said, solemnly and hung up the phone.

Drake started thinking about if Camryn was the girl he was going to marry. Then Josh walked into the room and saw Drake practically drooling over his day-dreams. "Dude!" he yelled, making Drake jump. "You look like you've got some sick, perverted fantasy playing in your head!"

"What?" Drake asked. "We're you talking to me?"

"Kinda!" Josh flicked Drake in the forehead. "You alright?"

"Do you think Camryn's gonna be the girl I marry?"

Josh snapped his fingers in front of Drake's face. "Is this the Drake Parker _I know_ talking here? Or when you say marry do you mean band groupie?"

"Hey! Camryn's not a sex-toy! You're so lucky she wasn't here to hear that right now!"

"But I am." Megan mumbled from the closet.

"Megan, get out!" Drake exclaimed.

"Fine! But I'm telling mom what you said!"

"Okay." Drake stifled a laugh.

Everyone slept at their own houses except Bec because she was going to the funeral with Camryn. Drake wanted to go too but his mom demanded he go to school, until Drake made the point he'd be too worried about Camryn the whole day so he wouldn't be able to think straight. Audrey caved and let him go to the funeral with Camryn and Rebecca.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

"Cam, you ready to go?" Chris asked, solemnly.

Camryn was wearing a black, above-the-knee dress and black clunky shoes. Her make-up was dark, her cross necklace was sterling sliver (at Drake's request because it was the one he gave her for Christmas) and her hair was pulled back in a messy bun. "I can't believe you won't do the fricken' speech yourself! They're just as much your parents as they are me and Alex's! After you put me through all this crap about Drake, you still have the nerve to me I'm doing this all by myself!" Camryn's eyes were clouding at the thought that both of her parents were dead. She was facing her picture of Drake, her, Chris, Alex, and her dad at the pool hall. That was their place to hang out and because that was where she and Drake met about 6 years ago, that was their place for getting away. But she hadn't gone there in almost 2 years because of her dad's drinking problem. "I can't do the speech by myself."

Drake was making his way up the stairs. "You're not doing the speech at all, Cam."

Chris turned around and sighed in relief because he didn't know how to comfort his sister but he knew Drake sure did. "Thanks, Drake." He whispered.

"I'm serious; you're making the speech, not Camryn. You can't just put all this on her shoulders, it's not her responsibility." Drake whispered back. Then turned into Camryn's room. "Hey, Cam. You alright?"

Camryn turned to face him. Her make-up was running; she couldn't be herself today. She couldn't be the strong-hearted Camryn Elizabeth Claire Drake was in love with. She fell into him. Drake caught her and held her close. "I know you wanna be strong but today's not the day to be strong, Cam."

The burial was the worst. Camryn's heart was broken and it wasn't easy to fix. She had to part with 2 very important people in one day. Drake just wanted to rewind back to 6 years ago when they first met at the pool hall.

-Flashback-

"Daddy, can I go get a drink?" the little girl asked. She was a little 10 year old with a bright smile, long auburn colored hair and bright green eyes. She took the money her dad gave her and ran over to the counter to get water. Drake was at the counter, too. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Camryn! You?"

"Drake! Wanna hang out sometime?"

"Sure!"

Drake was a girl magnet, even back then.

-End Flashback-

Drake snapped out of it, and then remembered where he was. He glanced at Camryn and realized she was pale. "You feeling alright? You look kinda pale."

Camryn shook her head.

"You wanna go home?"

Camryn nodded. She felt like she was gonna puke.

Drake leaned over to Bec and told her what was going on. Josh was coming early anyway. The car ride was silent. When they got back, Bec took her car to get stuff from Camryn's house. Camryn threw it up; she made it to the bathroom, luckily. Drake was holding her hair back and stroking her back. She was okay after 10-15 minutes. Drake got her a blanket and a few pillows. "I don't know where you got it from, but you probably got the stomach flu." Drake didn't know how wrong he was. "I'm gonna go get you a drink, you okay?"

"Yeah." Camryn said, in a very weak voice. She laid down and fell asleep on the bathroom floor. Drake went downstairs into the kitchen where Josh and Audrey were sitting. "Hey, Mom."

"How is she?" Audrey asked, taking the apple juice out of the fridge.

"She can't stop puking! It's like morning sickness!" Drake exclaimed.

Audrey looked worried but didn't say anything. Drake grabbed the apple juice his mom had poured for Camryn and a bendy straw and went back upstairs to the bathroom. Camryn was still sleeping and she looked like a wreck. Drake didn't want to wake her up so he left the juice on counter, shut the door and laid down next to her. He wasn't about to go up and down those stairs again when he was so tired. At that point he was glad he changed when he got home.

It was quarter to 3 when Megan came flying through the front door. "Drake! Drake! Where are you!"

"Megan! Be quiet! Camryn's sick and her and Drake are sleeping upstairs." Audrey exclaimed, hushing her daughter.

Megan suddenly looked worried and angry at the same time. "Are you sure it's not morning sickness?" Megan mumbled.

"Am I missing a piece of the story here 'cause everyone seems to think Camryn's pregnant." Audrey asked loudly, but in a worried voice.

Camryn was slowly coming down the stairs because her legs were a little shaky. Audrey said it just as she turned the corner and Camryn froze. Now she was scared because stomach flu doesn't just come out of no where so it could be true, but then again she never slept with Drake… Josh heard her scratching the wall she was clutching to and turned around to face her. "Hey, Cam. Where's Drake?"

"I'm right here." Drake said, coming up behind his girlfriend. She was still silent. "What's all the commotion about?"

"Can I talk to you 2 in the kitchen, please?" Audrey asked.

"Sure…?" Drake said, grabbing Camryn's hand and leading her into the kitchen. Her legs were still shaky so she sat at the kitchen table. Bec had gotten her pajamas so she was comfy now, too.

Audrey closed the small doors for the window between the kitchen and the living room so Josh and Megan couldn't hear them. "What's going on around here that I don't know about!"

Drake laughed. "What do you mean?"

"What's going on with Megan? And Drake you've barely picked up your guitar, what's up with that?" She looked at Camryn. Camryn's head was rested on the table, almost asleep. "And Camryn everyone's giving me the impression you're…pregnant."

Camryn couldn't speak. She got up and went into the living room, and laid down on the couch.

"That answers my question." Audrey said, looking down at the floor.

"She's not pregnant!" Drake exclaimed.

"Well what am I supposed to think!"

"Don't think anything about it! I may get in trouble but I'm not stupid enough to ruin Cam's life on getting her pregnant!" Drake was extremely pissed. His mother thought he got Camryn pregnant! "Just don't talk to me for a while!" Drake was silently swearing to himself and he walked up the stairs.


	10. One Mistake Can Ruin You

-A Week Later-

"Drake? Can I talk to you alone for a second?" Camryn asked, quietly. She stood in the doorway to the living room of Drake's house, where the family was watching TV.

"Sure. What's up?" Drake asked, walking over to her.

Camryn was pacing the hallway, silently. _'How am I gonna break this to him?'_ she thought.

"Cam? What's wrong?" Drake questioned, impatiently.

"Drake…I'm…pregnant…"

"No, you're not. You never even—"

Camryn nodded, shamefully. She couldn't look Drake in the eye so she decided to stare at the floor.

"You mean…"

"I slept with Jack…"

"What! When!"

"Oh god. I don't know what was running through my head, but whatever it was made me sleep with him! So the baby's not even yours! Look, I gotta get out of here, I've gotta go find him…" Camryn started walking to the front door, but Drake wasn't done.

"No! Not yet! Answer my question!" He stopped her on the step in front of the door.

"Drake, what's going on?" Audrey asked, calmly.

"You were right, Ma! She is pregnant! But it's not mine!" Drake stormed angrily, to his and Josh's room.

Megan was sitting on the couch, looking at Camryn. She didn't know what to say.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Audrey, but I gotta get out. I've gotta go tell Jack…" Camryn said, quietly. _'He's gonna kill me… Then Bobby's gonna kill him…'_

The rest of the family watched Camryn leave the house, crying. Drake watched from his bedroom window as she drove away.

Camryn arrived at the Mercer house and told Evelyn and Jack what was going on.

Jack was a little angry but more worried about Camryn.

"Camryn, you're welcome to stay here. There's an extra bedroom." Evelyn smiled sweetly. She left the room.

"How'd Drake take it?" Jack asked.

Camryn shook her head. "He's never gonna talk to me again, if that's what you mean."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"I'm not giving it up… Wait, did you just say 'we'?"

"Yeah, I did. I'm staying with you. Remember, you're only 16."

"Yeah, but you're 18. Don't you wanna get out of here?"

"Not if it means leaving you behind."

Camryn breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Don't tell Bobby, yet, though. He just might kill both of us."

Jack gave her a hug and laid back on the couch, with an arm around Camryn's waist.

-A month later-

Camryn moved in with the Mercers. Drake refused to talk to Camryn or Jack. Audrey and Walter made sure to check up on her atleast once a week to see how she was doing.

"So how are you doing, Cam?" Audrey asked, over the phone.

"I'm alright. Jack's being a sweetheart. When he goes to gigs he calls me between sets. How's Drake?" Camryn asked, solemnly.

"He's alright. He hasn't picked up his guitar in while, which makes me worry… Maybe he'll talk to you now… He said he misses you a lot."

"Well tell him I miss him, too. I'll talk to him…"

"He's still sleeping, but I'll tell him to call you."

"Thanks, Audrey. I appreciate it… I'm gonna go take a shower, so I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah. Bye, sweetie. Be careful."

"I will. Bye." Camryn hung up.

"How's Drake doing?" Jack asked, walking into the living room, with a bowl of cereal in his hand.

"Not so good… he hasn't picked up him guitar, which is definitely a bad thing… And it's all my fault…"


	11. Friends?

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED THIS IN SUCH A LONG TIME! I'M GONNA TRY TO FINISH IT UP BEFORE 2007! Wish me luck!**

**C/A/M**

**Disclaimer: I only own what you don't know. Jack and Evelyn and them people belong to Four Brothers. I guess this kinda turned into a crossover, didn't it?**

"Cam…phone's for you…" Jack said, handing Camryn the phone.

"Who is it?"

"Drake…"

"Stop fucking around, Jack. That's not funny."

Jack laughed at her and started to say, "I'm not fucking around! It's Drake!"

Camryn took the phone and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"H-Hey, Cam…How are you…?" It **was** Drake.

"Hey… I'm good…You're ma said you haven't been playing guitar lately… What's with that?"

"I don't know… Just missin' hanging out with you…"

"You actually miss me? After refusing to talk to me, you miss me?"

"Well, yeah…"

"You seen any other girls since I left?"

"A few, but-"

"Drake Parker, you really need help." Camryn thrust the phone into Jack's hand and stormed upstairs.

"Camryn! Get back down here!" Jack shouted up the stairs.

"No, Jack, it's alright. If she doesn't wanna talk it's fine. I'm gonna go see a movie or somethin' with Josh and Mindy. Bye." He hung up before Jack could answer.

"Camryn!" Jack called, running up the stairs to his room.

The door was shut. "Go away, Jack…"

"No! I will not go away! My best friend is crying! I'm not going anywhere!" Jack sat against the door and waited.

"Jack, I really don't wanna deal with this right now. Can you just leave me alone, please?"

"No. Unlock the door… YOU LOCKED ME OUT OF MY OWN ROOM!"

"Sorry." The door swung open and Jack fell back against her left leg and looked up (almost directly at her breasts).

"What are **you** lookin' at?"

"Did they get bigger in the last couple months?" Jack joked.

Camryn shoved him out the door with her knee and slammed the door.

"Oh, come on! I was joking! Don't do this, Cam! You're making me and Drake both feel bad we ever touched you!"

"You really know how to cheer a girl up, Jackie." Camryn said, sarcastically.

Jack opened the door and hopped onto the bed next to Camryn. "Don't be mad at me."

"Did you hear what you just said? If you thought before you spoke, you probably wouldn't get in as much trouble."

"I did. I thought about last time I saw them, they didn't look as good…" Jack laughed.

"Perv."

"You know who I get it from; none other than the Michigan Mauler himself."

"Bobby. Figures. You know we're gonna have to tell him soon." Cam said, laying back and starring at the ceiling as if it had become that much more interesting in the past 10 seconds.

"Yeah… But first I want you to call Drake back and apologize."

Camryn picked up the phone and called Drake back. Josh answered.

"Hey, Josh. It's Camryn."

"How've you been? Haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm okay. Maybe we could hang out sometime again, but right now I need to talk to Drake."

"I'll get him. Hold on." Josh finally caught Drake's attention and he picked up the phone.

"Hi." Drake said.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just you haven't talked to me in a while. School's rough enough having everyone know the situation, but having no one there with you makes it harder." Jack was playing idly with her hair, while listening.

"I should be the one apologizing. Me not talking to you has to be hard, 'cause I know you felt bad when you left the house crying."

"Do you think we could be friends again, atleast?"

"Yeah, I think that'd be cool."

"So, I'll talk to you at school?"

"'Kay. See you then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

**A/N: The next chapter I think is gonna be called 'And Then There's Bobby'. I'm thinking that chapter and then the Epilogue. This means this story's coming to an end, for all who care!**

**Reviews would be nice…please…the purple button loves you…**

**C/a/m**


	12. And Then There's Bobby

**Chapter 12: And Then There's Bobby**

"YOU SLEPT WITH A 16-YEAR-OLD GIRL!" Bobby screamed at his younger brother.

"Well there's a little more to it than that… She's kinda pregnant too…" Jack said.

"KIND OF! WHAT DO YOU MEAN "KIND OF"? THERE IS NO KIND OF! SHE'S EITHER PREGNANT OR SHE'S NOT!"

"Okay…She's pregnant."

Camryn sat at the top of the stairs, waiting for Bobby to pounce on Jack and murder him right there while she was watching, but what ACTUALLY happen she didn't expect.

"How far along is she?" Bobby asked, restraining his untamed side.

"Bobby, you know what you really wanna ask so just ask."

"I just did."

"Okay, I've got a question for you…"

"Go ahead."

"Why haven't you killed me yet…?"

"Because you're not being immature and kicking her out…"

"Huh?"

"You're not a little kid anymore is what he means." Evelyn cut in. "You're being mature and taking responsibility for your actions."

"Okay, now seriously Bobby, answer my question."

Bobby laughed at him. "I did answer you're question. Now answer mine, how far along is she?"

"3 months." Camryn answered to herself.

"2 months or whatever…" Jack said.

"What do you mean "whatever", Jack? You should atleast know that! I mean forgetting my birthday is one thing but COME ON! You certainly remember how big my boobs were a few months ago and you can't remember how many months pregnant I am!" Camryn screamed at him.

"Would you just shut up and let me and Bobby finish?" Jack exclaimed.

"Jack!" Evelyn scolded, harshly.

"I'm not gonna shut up and let you and Bobby finish. If you're already sick of me this is never gonna work." Camryn said, softly, tears starting to run down her cheeks as she ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door shut.

The front door opened and…**Drake**. And Josh.

"What the hell is wrong with you, dude! You don't EVER talk to a girl like that! Especially Camryn! No matter HOW much she's yelling at you!" Drake screamed at Jack, furiously. He ran up the stairs to Jack's room and knocked on the door.

Camryn didn't answer, but Drake could hear her sobbing and sniffling.

"Cam, can I come in?"

"Well considering you won't go away…yeah…I guess…" Camryn sniffled.

Drake opened the door and hesitantly sat next to her on the bed. He felt very awkward being even NEAR Jack's bed, let alone sitting on it with Camryn.

"What are you doing here?"

"Josh wanted to stop by to see you…and I figured I've gotta do a face-to-face confrontation with you sometime, might as well be now. How are you doin', anyway?" He handed her the tissue box that was on the desk.

"I'm good, I guess…"

"What was all the screaming about?"

"Somethin' stupid."

"I don't think you woulda went off on him if it was stupid, Cam."

"3 months. I'm 3 fuckin' months pregnant, how can you not remember that?"

"Uh…I **did** remember that…"

"Not you! Jack! He couldn't remember that! It's really not that complicated, I mean it's burned into my brain, I guess REMEMBERING is too hard for him!"

"I can barely remember my birthday, but I'd remember something like that…" Drake mumbled, mainly to himself.

"My point exactly!" Camryn exclaimed. "He remembers sleeping with me, and all the details for his friends, but NO can't remember a simple number!"

"Cam, calm down." Drake laughed a little. He didn't mean to, but she was making some pretty funny faces.

"Calm down? Calm down! I can't calm down! And I'm not sure why, but this whole thing is starting to get to me and I hate it so much! I just wanna go back like 2 years before any of this shit happened, before I met Jack and the Mercer boys, before we were dating, when things were simple! I mis--" She was cut off by the most out of the blue thing and she definitely didn't expect it…Drake kissing her…?

Then, of course, RIGHT THEN, the door swung open and then there was Bobby. After realizing what he was looking at, the evilest grin appeared on his face. Camryn knew that grin…

"I KNOW SOMETHING YOU DON'T KNOW! I KNOW SOMETHING YOU DON'T KNOW!" Bobby sang as he skipped down the hallway to the stairs. He almost tripped down the stairs but grabbed the railing and continued to sing until he got to the living room where he found Josh, Megan, Evelyn, and Jack.

Camryn was still a little surprised by the kiss, but quickly snapped out of it to rescue Bobby from embarrassing himself…well…saving herself and Drake from being killed, but yeah…same thing…

She caught Bobby, mouth open, about to say something but she covered his mouth and pushed him into the kitchen, against the counter to shut him up. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

"What?" He licked her hand and she squealed and let go, wiping her hand on her jeans.

"You can not tell them what happened, Bobby, please. It wasn't planned or anything, he just did it. And I wasn't registering it until you started…skipping down the hallway… and singing…"

"You mean HE did it! I'm gonna kill him! You're not going out anymore; he can't just run up and **kiss** you whenever he wants!" Bobby ranted.

"Bobby! Hello! Bobby, come back to planet earth, please!"

"Wha?"

"Listen to me. You can not tell anyone this happened. Promise me." She stuck out her pinky and gave him puppy dog eyes almost involuntarily.

"Spit shake and I won't." He smirked.

"Ew… Fine." She spit on her palm and stuck it out to him.

He did the same and laughed at her facial expression of disgust.

"That can NOT be sanitary…" She mumbled to herself before walking back into the living room.

"Cam!" Megan exclaimed, running over to her and hugging her.

"Do you have a fever…? You've never been excited to see me. Ever." Camryn laughed at her, somewhat confused but hugged her anyway.

"Do you know what it's like being in a car while Drake's driving…? I'd be happy to see a pile of crap right now."

Camryn gave Josh a scared and confused, but laughing look.

"Where IS Drake…?" Josh asked.

"I'm right here." Drake said, coming down the stairs.

Josh noticed Camryn was ignoring Jack's stares and glares completely. "How's life in the Mercer house, anyway, Cam?"

"Other than the occasional no-privacy-in-the-bathroom thing, not too bad… Sharing rooms on the other hand…whoa. There's something you never wanna do until you're married…" Camryn laughed.

Drake felt really uncomfortable after that. He didn't have anything to say, but he wanted to break the tension and scream at Jack for yelling at Camryn, scream at Camryn for sleeping with Jack in the first place and maybe just scream to let his anger and sadness out.

"Cam, I'm thirsty. You got any soda?" Megan asked.

"I'll get it for you Megan." Bobby said. "Come on."

Once they left the room, Camryn eyed Jack and sat down on the chair on the other side of the room.

Josh didn't like the tension but he didn't like the fact that if he left the room, Camryn would be alone in a room with 2 guys that loved her. Think about it…war could break out…and Jack would win…

Out of no where, Jack and Drake started screaming at each other and when Josh and Camryn tried to break it up, Drake got nailed in the face and ended up with a bloody nose.

"Shit!" Drake fell to the couch, using his shirt to catch the blood before it got on Evelyn's couch.

"Big baby." Jack muttered.

"You know what, Jack, SHUT UP! I'm so sick of you being like that so shut the fuck up!" Camryn snapped at him, standing in front of Drake trying to get his nose to stop bleeding.

"Geez…" Jack mumbled before walking out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Josh, can you get him some ice please?" Camryn asked, calmly, handing Drake a tissue box.

Josh went into the kitchen. Jack was sitting on the counter drinking a beer. "Why are you being such a dick to her?"

Jack looked over at Josh. "What are you talkin' about?"

"She's 17 years old, pregnant with YOUR kid and you've been a real jerk towards her lately."

Jack shrugged and took another swig of his beer before jumping off the counter and going upstairs to his room.

Josh put some ice in a plastic bag and brought it back into the living room to find Drake's nose had stopped bleeding and he was talking to Camryn, both of them speaking quietly.

**School – The Next Day**

"Camryn, what's the deal with you and Drake?" One of the cheerleaders asked Cam while she was hanging out at her locker; wearing jeans and a baggy hoodie.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on! It's so obvious you guys are over! Why'd you break up!?"

Drake was walking towards Cam's locker and figured he'd shake up the cheerleaders blonde brains a little bit. "Hey, baby," he started, wrapping his arms around Camryn's waist, protectively and put his hands in the hoodie's pocket over her stomach.

"I guess I got my gossip facts wrong…" The cheerleader tried laughing off her idiocracy, but everyone else just shook their heads and walked away.

"Yeah, you guessed right. Shoo shoo, inconvenience." Drake laughed.

The cheerleader walked away feeling extremely stupid.

"Hey, Drake." She turned around in his arms, removing his hands from the hoodie pocket.

"I love confusing blondes…" Drake sighed, with a smile.

"Do you even know how to SPELL inconvenience?"

"Uh…no. But who cares, atleast I know how to use it in a sentence." He stuck out his tongue at her.

Josh and Mindy were passing, holding hands, down the hall.

Camryn gave Drake a puzzled look. "I thought they…but Mindy and Josh hate…oh my god, I'm so confused…"

"Yes, Josh's going out with the creature."

Camryn started laughing so hard it hurt and her eyes were watering.

"What's so funny?"

"I just pictured Josh making out with a sea monster!"

"That's so weird…" Drake sighed, but then he started laughing because he pictured it too.

**Lunch**

"Cam, did you tell anyone else about the baby?" Drake whispered to her.

"No. Not until hell breaks loose. Why?"

"Because a couple of the cheerleaders have asked me about it."

Camryn dropped her fork and turned to face him. "What'd you say?"

"I told 'em I didn't know anything, but eventually you are going to have to tell everyone, Cam. You can't hide it forever."

"I know. But I've got like another 2 months before the idiots at this school figure something's up."

"Obviously not. If the dumbest and loud-mouth-y-est people in the school are askin' me about it now, I don't think you've got much longer."

"How the hell did they find out about it anyway? It's not like I'd tell them. And no one else knows. Except your family and the Mercers."

"You don't think Jack would say anything do you?"

"He could've. If he slept with one of the cheerleaders recently…at a party…that I knew he went to, but am too stupid to realize he's an idiot when he's drunk. Fuck. He told Jessie."

"You have some really stupid people on your side, Cam."

"Yeah, I know. Don't remind me."

**4 Months Later – 7 Months Pregnant**

Camryn was exiting her first and worst subject of a mid term when she turned a hidden corridor of the school and felt a sudden pain--early contractions. She moved her hand and noticed that she was bleeding.

She slid down the wall and minutes after, she was unconscious.

Another girl, coming out of the same room, noticed her and almost started panicking but instead called 911 and quickly went to find Drake.

**At The Hospital**

Sirens sounded from outside or the ER, causing Dr. Kovac to sigh, all he wanted to do was get home but instead, he had one more life to save.

"What do we have?" He said tiredly.

"Seventeen year old girl, bleeding from the uterus, early contractions started fifteen minutes ago. She was unconscious when her classmate found her."

"Sounds like an Abby case."

"It is." The paramedic said as they wheeled Cam into the ER.

**Drake's Waiting Impatiently**

Drake was pacing the waiting room, anxiously. He was so scared he thought he was going to puke.

The girl that had found Camryn, named Cassie, was sitting in the waiting room, watching Drake pace. She didn't say anything to him, until she felt him sit in the chair next to her.

"This shit could only happen to her." He sighed, his face buried in his hands. "Like she hasn't been through enough, but now this."

"She'll be fine, Drake. I'm pretty sure the first person she'll want to see is you, so you'll be the first to know how Cam's doing, okay?"

"No, it's not okay. That's Jack's baby that's suffering the matter of life and death and he's probably out partying. So if you don't mind, I'm going to go find that fucker and drag his ass down here."

**Jack Gets What He Deserves**

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jack exclaimed at Drake through the phone.

"She went into labor about a half hour ago! I'm not fuckin' around, get down here, Jack!"

"She's only 7 months pregnant!"

"Now you remember…" Drake sighed, frustrated. "You know, what, Jack? Fuck you. Camryn may not have the nerve to say it, but I do because you deserve it. FUCK. YOU." He slammed the pay phone onto the hook and went back to the waiting room.

Drake roughly took a seat on the chair next to Cassie again and realized Cassie wasn't in the chair. She was down the hall looking at the newborn babies.

He stood, slowly, and walked over to see what she was looking at.

"Scared, huh?" Cassie asked, quietly, glancing up at him.

"You have no fuckin' idea…" He said, solemnly, never looking up at her.

"Don't be. She wouldn't want you to be."

A few minutes later, Josh entered the hospital and walked towards the waiting room. He saw Drake by himself looking through the glass at the newborns.

"Drake," He started. "You got any news?"

Drake just shook his head.

"Dude, you all right?"

"Is Mom here?" His brother asked, suddenly.

"She's on her way with Megan and Dad."

"Why is she bringing Megan?"

"Believe it or not, she was scared for Cam." Josh laughed a little to himself.

"She ain't the only one." Drake sighed, standing up straight.

"Yeah, I know. We all are."

"I don't think Jack's human."

"What makes you say that…?"

"'Cause he's so goddamn oblivious to anything truthful."

"You told him off, didn't you?"

"Damn right, I did. Cam won't do it herself, so I did. And if I did it good enough, he'll be here soon."

**Mother vs. Son: Mom's Always Right**

"Jack, you're going down there with me." Evelyn said, firmly.

"Drake is there. I'm not going." Jack argued, sitting on the couch and crossing his arms.

"You're acting like a fuckin' 8-year-old, get off the goddamn couch and go see your baby, you fuckin' idiot!" Bobby screamed, angrily at him.

**Camryn and Baby**

About five other doctors flooded into the ER. Dr. Ray Barnes had hooked Cam up to an IV while Dr. Abby Lockhart had been ferociously working on stopping the bleeding from her uterus. Everything she seemed to do to try to prevent from the seventeen year old from losing more blood had failed. She looked up to face a tired father and a stressed out guitarist.

"What do we have?" Abby's voice rang out.

"BP is dropping with every passing second." Ray responded, paying full attention to his young patient.

"Her heart rate?"

"Also dropping rapidly but Kovac and I are trying our best." The young doctor replied.

"How about the baby?"

"His neck is wrapped up by her umbilical cord." Luca Kovac replied to his girlfriend's anguished questions.

As if on cue, the one sound they didn't want to hear echoed throughout the operating room; her heart monitor.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**A/N: Please. Don't. Hurt. Me…**

**Ok, in your review, if you could tell me whether you want an EPILOGUE or a SEQUEL… There will be one more chapter after this no matter what, and then either I'll end it with the Epilogue or I'll stop it there, mark it as COMPLETE and start the sequel! It's up to you!**

**Next chapter's called: "Everything Changes"**

**REViEW PLEASE!!!**

**PURRDDDYYY PLEASE!**

**XxCrash.And.BurnXx**


	13. Everything Changes: Part Uno

**A/N: MUCH LOVE TO ALL MY HELP! Razz (Katie), Cassie, Trizzy, and anyone else I owe a huge THANK YOU to!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit. Except Cam and her baby. ( Poor kid.**

**Chapter 13: Part 1: Everything Changes**

"**Everything Changes" Staind**

_If you just walked away  
What could I really say?  
Would it matter anyway?  
Would it change how you feel?  
I am the mess you chose  
The closet you cannot close,  
The devil in you I suppose  
'Cause the wounds never heal.  
Chorus:  
But everything changes  
If I could turn back the years  
If you could learn to forgive me  
Then I could learn to feel,  
Sometimes the things I say  
In moments of disarray  
Succumbing to the games we play  
To make sure that it's real.  
Chorus  
When it's just me and you.  
Who knows what we could do.  
If we can just make it through  
The toughest part of the day.  
Chorus  
Stay here together  
and we could  
conquer the world  
if we could  
Say that forever  
is more than just a word.  
If you just walked away  
what could I really say?  
Would it matter anyway?  
It wouldn't change how you feel._

"I can't do this," Drake sighed, walking away from the ER, trying to calm himself down.

He took a seat in the waiting room, anxiously awaiting the rest of his family's arrival.

Cassie came back from wherever she had disappeared to and took a seat farther from the panicky Drake.

"Drake!" Megan's voice echoed down the hall and Drake looked up to see his sister running towards him. "Is she okay?"

"As of now, I don't think so," Drake said, softly.

Megan sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Did they tell you anything?" Audrey asked.

Drake sat back in the chair, putting his arm around Megan and pulling her closer so neither of them were uncomfortable. He shook his head. "No."

"I'm gonna go down and get something to drink. Drake, you want anything?" Cassie asked, standing across the room.

"No thanks, Cas. I don't really have much of an appetite."

"Keep me posted."

"I'm not going anywhere." Drake looked at his parents' faces. "Mom, Dad, this is Cassie. She's the girl that found Cam and called the ambulance."

"Mrs. Parker, Mr. Nichols and Megan, right?"

"Nice to meet you," Walter said, shaking her hand.

"You, too. Drake, are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

"I'm not eating until I find out what's up with Cam and the baby," Drake said, solemnly.

"Drake Parker?" One of the doctors was standing in front of Drake, a little bit of blood on her white coat.

"Where is she?" Drake let go of Megan and stood up. "Is she okay?"

"Camryn's fine. Just a little shaken up, but she wants to see you. She's in room 201."

Drake let out the breath he hadn't even realized he was holding in and walked, quickly to room 201.

"Drake!" Camryn sobbed, wrapping her arms around him.

"It's all right, Cam, I'm here," Drake whispered.

They sat in silence for a matter of minutes before Doctor Abby Lockhart entered the room to talk to Cam.

"Can I have a moment please, Mr. Parker?" She smiled sweetly at them. "I need to talk to Camryn."

"No!" Cam snapped. "I-I want him to stay…"

"Cam, I'll be in the hallway. I'm coming right back," Drake said softly.

"I don't want you to leave me…please…" Cam whimpered, holding him against her.

"…Okay, I won't…" He said, soothingly rubbing her back, "I'm not going anywhere, Cam."

"Do you need a minute?" Dr. Lockhart asked.

Cam shook her head, while letting go of Drake and wiping her eyes.

"Well, Cam," The doctor started, "Your baby boy came premature due to stress. You lost a lot of blood and since you weren't ready for the baby, tore your uterus. We've gotta sew it up, but you won't be able to have anymore kids." She frowned.

"How is he?" Cam asked, quietly, wiping fresh tears from her eyes and cheeks.

Drake put an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head, awaiting the same answer.

"We're gonna have to run some tests on him. He's in intensive care right now."

"Can I see him?"

Drake kept silent; he felt he was only there for comfort. He figured the doctor would tell her what was good for her. And it probably wouldn't be what she wanted to hear anyway.

"I think you should get some rest. You've been through a lot in the past couple hours and you don't need anymore stress."

Cam looked up at Drake, hopefully, wanting him to say something to the doctor about it not being that harmful to go down and see her son.

He sighed, "…The doctor's right. I think you just need to chill for a little while, alright?"

"But I wanna--"

A knock on the door interrupted Camryn. Dr. Lockhart left when the door opened.

"Can I come in?" Jack asked.

"Look who decided to finally give a shit," Drake said, bluntly.

"I deserved what you said to me earlier and--"

Drake interrupted him, "I have nothing left to say to you. If anything you should be apologizing to Cam."

Jack sighed; he really didn't know what to say. Sorry just wasn't going to cut it. "I don't know what to say. To either of you."

"Drake, can you help me up, please? I've gotta go to the bathroom." Cam said, her voice shy.

Drake helped her up and, as short of a walk it was, walked her to the bathroom. "You okay?"

"…Yeah. I'll be fine." Her voice was cracking and it didn't go unnoticed by her boyfriend, but he let it go; if she needed him, she'd ask.

"Alright…" He sighed and shut the door. Jack was still standing where he had first come in.

Drake could only look at him in disgust, "What?"

Jack just shook his head.

The 2 of them sat in a tense silence for about 2 minutes before a huge crash came from the bathroom. Drake hurriedly went to the bathroom and opened the door. "Cam, what--?"

Before he could even ask what happened, he heard Camryn sobbing and saw her sitting on the floor, her knees pulled in tight to her body, near huge shards of broken glass from the mirror.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… It just--" She sobbed.

"Cam, it's okay. You don't have to apologize." He said, soothingly, kneeling next to her to help her up and then pulling her into a hug.

She buried her face into the crook of his neck, goosebumps covering her body from the breeze that was hitting her back.

Jack could only stand there, realizing what he should've realized a long time ago. He and Cam never should have happened; Drake loved her and she loved him back. That's the way it was meant to happen. Plus the fact that Jack was a total jerk to Camryn when she stayed at his house probably didn't make it any better now. So he left. As simple as that.

"What happened!? I heard something crash!" Megan asked him.

Jack could only shake his head as he walked away towards the exit of the building.

Since Megan didn't get an answer, she started towards Cam's room.

Drake was still holding Cam in the bathroom. He didn't have to say much to calm her down, but she still wasn't relaxed enough to let her go.

When Megan walked in, it looked like no one was in there until she heard another sob escape from the bathroom, along with whispers. Just as she was about to walk over, Drake emerged, Cam right behind him, grasping his hand and still sniffling.

"It's freezing in here," Cam stated, trying to pull more blanket around herself than she had.

"Here," Drake took off his hoodie and wrapped it around her shoulders, and then took a seat on the edge of her bed.

Cam sat back against the bed, silently, looking at her lap.

Drake picked up the hand Cam had the IV in and intertwined their fingers limply. When she didn't look up at him, he sighed and curled a finger under her chin and raised her head so she could look at him.

Slowly, she looked him in the eye.

"What…?" She said, solemnly, trying not to smile.

"Don't "what" me," He laughed, leaning in closer to her face, his arms on either side of her on the bed. "You know you wanna smile…"

"Drake, don't you think if I wanted to smile, I would have?"

"No," He caught her lips in a simple kiss.

"Still in the room." Megan stated, uncomfortably.

They broke the kiss, Cam finally smiling. "Sorry, Megan," She said, quietly.

"How are you feelin'?" Megan asked, cautiously approaching the bed.

"Iffy," Cam replied, resting her head on the pillow, which was raised up.

"I'm gonna run down and get somethin' to eat, you okay?" Drake asked, getting off the edge of the bed, heading towards the door.

"Yeah, we're cool. Go ahead," Cam replied. Drake chuckled and left the room.

"What happened to your hand…?" Megan asked, gesturing to the minor cuts all over Camryn's right hand from the mirror.

"The mirror shattered in the bathroom," Cam stated, taking tissues to wipe up the blood.

Megan looked at her hand, nervously, "Do you want me to get a nurse to clean it up or…?"

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks," She smiled at the younger girl. "Why'd you come down here, aren't you supposed to be in school for another couple days before Christmas break…?"

"Yeah, but when my mom called and said you were at the hospital, I got scared and I wanted to make sure you were okay because Drake wouldn't have lasted long if you didn't make it," Megan rambled.

"That was quite the mouthful, Meg," Cam smiled. "And I'm fine."

Just then Dr. Lockhart entered the room, "I've got some news on the baby…" She sighed, approaching the rail at the side of the bed. "I need to speak to you and Drake in private when he gets back."

"Meg, can you go find Drake for me, please?" Cam asked, suddenly, sitting straight up. Megan nodded and left to find Drake in the cafeteria. "Is my baby okay?"

"Cam, I think you should wait until Drake gets back so I can tell you both, together. Okay?"

"No, just tell me. _Please_," Camryn pleaded.

"Alright…" The doctor sighed. "He was born premature, so he's not fully stable…We have to put him on some experimental medication…But there is a chance that…he, uh, might not make it…"

Cam buried her face in her hands, suppressing sobs and trying to compose herself until Drake came back.

"Are you gonna be okay, hun?" Dr. Lockhart asked her, putting a gentle hand on her back. When she didn't get an answer, the young doctor went to find Audrey; the closest thing Camryn had to a mother at this point.

"Mrs. Parker…" She said, walking over to the family.

Audrey looked up and then stood. "Is Camryn okay?"

"I think she needs a mother right now."

Audrey nodded and said, "Thanks" before walking towards Cam's room.

When she walked in, she went directly over to Camryn and pulled her into a hug.

"He can't die; he's…but I…" She couldn't even complete a sentence between sobs.

"I know," Audrey sighed.

Just then, the door opened and Drake came in. Megan was standing in the doorway.

"Baby, what happened?" Drake asked, gathering the teenage mother in his arms and burying his face in her hair.

"The doctor said the baby might not make it…" Audrey answered her son, her voice in a hoarse whisper.

Camryn buried her face in Drake's chest, tears pouring down her cheeks and soaking through his shirt.

"Cam, he'll be fine…" He whispered, "I promise…"

After a few minutes, Drake laid Cam down and wrapped his arms around her, holding back tears of his own while running his hand up and down her back to calm her down.

Not long after, both teens fell asleep in each others arms; Cam still wrapped in Drake's sweatshirt and Drake being the only thing keeping Cam from becoming depressed.

Dr. (Abby) Lockhart entered the room, wordlessly and smiled sadly at them. She knew Cam's story and knew she didn't deserve all the shit that was happening to her. Abby said a silent prayer; praying for the baby to live because she knew for a fact Camryn and Drake wouldn't survive the loss of the only child Cam could ever have.

**A/N: All right, girlies, I'm still buzzing from the concert ((DRAKE BELL 12.29)) so I figured I'd give you girls something to read while enjoy the fact that I saw Drake Bell in person and he smiled at me. But I will be working on the next chapter. I'm splitting this chapter into 2 parts.**

**I NEED VOTES! EPILOGUE OR SEQUEL!?**

**XxCrash.And.BurnXx**


	14. Everything Changes: Part Dos

**Chapter 14: Part 2: Everything Changes**

**Couple Hours Later – 8:30PM**

Josh was still sitting in the waiting room, bored as hell. His parents had taken Megan home and he wanted to stay. He wanted to his "sister".

Finally, he got sick of waiting and started towards room 201. He knocked on the door and he heard the faint whisper of Cam's voice saying, "Come in."

When Josh opened the door, he couldn't help but laugh. She looked dead tired, and yet Drake was the one zonked out, his head rested against her chest.

"Hey, girl. How ya doin'?"

"I wanna see my kid who has a small chance of living, but no…" She sighed, running her fingers through Drake's hair. "They won't let me leave the room until I get some rest, or atleast that's what they told me earlier. I'm starting' to think they lied…"

"I'm sorry… This is just not your day, is it?"

"Nope…" She glanced down at Drake. "Atleast somebody's getting some sleep."

"You should've seen him earlier. I thought he was going to have a panic attack," Josh chuckled.

"I was freaking out when he wasn't in here when I woke up. The doctor said I was in hysterics."

Josh chuckled, "Megan was even nervous for you."

"This is not how I wanted my Christmas break to start…" She sat back against the bed and looked over at Josh. "Not exactly the healthy baby I asked for either," She said, solemnly.

"Don't worry about the baby. I'm sure he'll be fine," Josh sighed.

"I hope you're right… Did everyone else leave?"

"About 2 hours ago."

"What, they don't say goodbye anymore?" Cam joked.

"They didn't want to wake you 2 up. You looked so perfect all cuddled together," He teased.

"Perfect wouldn't be the right word to describe it. Considering the circumstances."

Drake stirred and both teens looked down at him, silently.

"You scared him pretty bad, Cam," Josh stated. "He loves you. Don't take that for granted."

Camryn could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "I think I already did."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, look at all the crap I put him through with this baby…and it's not even his kid," She managed to squeak out the last part but she couldn't say anything more without breaking into tears.

"You didn't put him through anything, intentionally, Cam. You made a mistake; a common one. It happens all the time. He still loves you as much as he did before; if not, more. Do you remember when he burst into the Mercer house and started screaming at Jack for yelling at you? He went up against a Mercer for you and that baby. Now…the Drake I know wouldn't do that for just any pregnant teenage girl. You're special to him."

Camryn smiled at him. "Mindy's lucky to have you, Josh. Even though you're a big sap."

"Or as Drake says--"

"He just watches too much Oprah," Drake chuckled, his voice hoarse.

"G'mornin', sleeping beauty," Josh laughed.

"Oh, shut up."

"You're sleeping while your girlfriend, _who just had a baby_, sits wide-awake, because her baby is fighting for his own little life."

Cam laughed, "Josh, you're a sap."

"Yeah, so I've heard."

Drake shifted so he was higher on the bed and slid his arm behind Camryn's shoulders. She turned her body so it was facing him and rested her head, tiredly on his shoulder.

"You want to go down to see the baby, now?" Drake asked.

Cam nodded. She slowly got out of the bed, letting her bare feet touch the ice-cold tile.

"Hey, Josh, can you do me a big favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can you run home and get me some sweatpants and if don't mind going through my unmentionables, a bra and underwear."

By the look on Josh's face, Cam could tell he wanted to refuse, but he felt bad doing it. Before she could tell him not to, Drake interjected.

"I'll go. Just keep her company until I get back," He laughed, digging his car keys out of his pocket. "Anything specific now that I'm going?"

"Yeah. Your sweatpants. And for the unmentionables, anything Victoria's Secret is good," She smirked.

"Okay," Drake chuckled. "I'll be back in 20 minutes."

"Thanks, Drake."

"Anything for you my dear," He joked, before kissing her on the cheek and leaving.

"You wanted _me_ to go home and get **your** underwear and bra? Are you crazy!?" Josh exclaimed.

"No, I knew Drake would cut in eventually and it's more just teasing him!" Cam said, through fits of laughter at the expression on Josh's face. "Ow! Ow! (Laugh) OWWW!"

"You okay?"

"Yeah it just OW hurts to laugh…" She finally calmed down enough so it stopped hurting and sat on the chair next to Josh.

"Well, I'm glad you got your sense of humor back."

"Did it ever leave?"

"No, but I don't think you would've found that funny a few hours ago," He sighed.

"True."

There was a silence then Cam spoke up again, "Damn it, why is it so cold in here!?"

"I think it's just you. And the fact that you've got the stupid gown on that's not exactly warm."

"Drake better hurry his ass up," She shivered.

When Drake came back, he entered the room, a pile of clothes and a blanket in hand. "I got you a blanket and one of your hoodies too."

"It's fricken' cold in here. It's winter. Air conditioning is crap," Cam muttered, grabbing the pile of clothes and going back into the bathroom; it was cleaned up from the earlier incident.

After she got dressed in her own clothes, she left the bathroom and went over to Drake, pulling him into a hug.

"You ready now?"

Cam nodded.

The 3 of them walked down to intensive care; Drake and Cam hand-in-hand, her head rested against his shoulder, tiredly and Josh on her other side.

"I think I'm going to stay out here. 'Kay, Cam?" Josh said, looking through the window at the baby.

"You don't have to, Josh. You're family," Cam stated. Her hands were shaking and Drake felt the nervousness radiating off of her like heat. He took hold of her hips and tried comforting her a little with a gentle touch, but it only made her more anxious.

"I'll see him later. You and Drake go ahead."

"Oh uh…okay…" Josh could tell by her voice she was anxious so he figured he'd let Drake handle her overemotional state with her baby.

Once they got in, Cam walked over to the crib her baby was in.

Just then, when Drake saw the baby boy, he realized this wasn't high school bull shit. It was the real thing. It was actually happening. And he couldn't help but want to break down himself, until he saw the fear in his girlfriend's eyes.

"Cam…" He whispered.

"I…I'm fine," She sniffled, not even bothering to wipe the tears from her cheeks. That little boy was her one and only child. He was suffering and she couldn't do a damn thing about it. "He's so…small… No wonder he's dying…"

"Hey, don't do that," Drake hugged her from behind, nuzzling her cheek with his own.

"He can't even breathe on his own!" She exclaimed, her voice hoarse so it wasn't very loud. "He's too small…"

Drake felt the tears welling up in his eyes, he tried blinking them back, but it only began to burn.

They stood in silence for a minute before Cam pulled away from his embrace and reached her hand into the crib to pick up the baby's hand, gently. Drake closed his eyes completely so the tears couldn't fall, but found them open again when he heard Cam whispering; her whisper cracking due to tears that became evident in her voice.

"Hey, bud; it's your mommy…" She said, rubbing her thumb softly over the back of his hand. "I know this is kind of hard to understand being as you're only a day old, but you're all I've got, kid. You've gotta pull through this, okay?" She sniffled and turned to Drake.

"Have a little faith in him, Cam," He said, wiping the salty tears off her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. "I had faith in you; you've got to have faith in him."

Josh watched the 2 teens from outside the room. He felt another presence behind him and craned his neck to see who it was without fully turning around. It was Cassie.

"Hey, Josh. How they doin'?" She asked.

"Drake finally cracked. 17 years and he finally met a girl that can handle him. Look at this. What's wrong with this picture?" Josh asked; he meant it more as a rhetorical, but she answered.

"It's because he cares about her and the baby. If he didn't care, he wouldn't be here."

"Yeah, I know. It should be his baby and the baby shouldn't be suffering like this. Camryn's come way too far for it all to get screwed over because of one mistake she makes. She doesn't deserve it."

"How long have you known her, Josh?" Cassie asked, straying away from the topic a little.

"Long time, I guess."

"How close were you two anyway?"

"Pretty close. Like big brother little sister kind of thing. What up with the questions, Cas?"

"I don't know… Just thinkin', 'cause when she couldn't find Drake, the first person she started asking for was you. It surprised me she didn't start lookin' for your mom or even Megan."

"Oh god, she wouldn't start looking for Megan unless she was _dying_. They practically hate each other. Or atleast…that's how it appears most of the time."

"Really?" Cassie gasped in somewhat of disbelief. "They weren't acting like that earlier."

"Yeah, I know. Megan was really scared she was gonna die. She called me and demanded someone pick her up so she could see Cam. I nearly stopped breathing from shock."

"But you didn't show up with her, your mom and dad did…?"

"I finally got a hold of them. Drake called me first, so I had to tell everyone else. You have no idea how many times I had to repeat the story."

"What'd Drake sound like when he called you?" Cassie asked, her smile fading as she looked at Cam and Drake in the next room through the window.

Josh sighed, sadly, "Don't tell him I told you, he was crying pretty hard. I swear I've never heard him more terrified in my life."

"Well, his girlfriend's being driven away in an ambulance, unconscious, because she went into labor early and she was bleeding non-stop, due to a baby that wasn't even his. I'd assume you'd be crying, too."

The door opened next to them and they both jolted their heads towards the noise.

Drake came out of the room labeled "Intensive Care" (as if it was such a joyous place), wiping tears from his cheeks with the back of his hand. Without a word or any acknowledgement of their presence, he walked down the hall to the restroom.

He shut and locked the door, and then slid down the wall, finally letting his emotions go, tears falling freely.

Josh looked at Cassie and said, "I think I should… I'll be right back. Just, watch out for Cam." He walked towards the door he saw Drake slam shut and knocked.

"Drake, can I come in?"

"Go away, Josh," He groaned, irritably.

"What happened?" Josh asked through the door.

"Nothing. Josh, I wanna be by myself for a little bit, okay?"

"Dude, you're crying, I'm not just going to let you go," Josh whispered, loud enough for only his brother to hear.

"Stop treating me like I'm 6. I'll be fine in a few minutes, I just need some time to myself," Drake sighed.

"Okay," Josh sighed.

Cassie watched Cam talk to her baby. After a few more minutes, Cam started for the door. She had to find Drake. When she walked out, she smiled softly at Cassie; it was a fake smile, but Cas could only smile back and then give her a comforting hug.

"Thanks," Cam whispered, hoarsely.

"For what?" Cassie chuckled, softly.

"I don't know… Being a friend. Calming Drake down when I was unconscious and all that crap. Not just ignoring the fact that I was bleeding uncontrollably in a school hallway when I definitely wasn't supposed to be. You know. That stuff."

"So how's the little guy…?"

"He's so small. It's like…that's my kid, my little boy. It's just sinking in that it's all really happening."

Josh came back over from the bathroom where Drake was still…'hiding'.

"Where's Drake?" Cassie asked; her question made Cam turn around to face Josh.

"In the bathroom. Said he just needed some time to himself."

"Are you sure he's okay?" Cam started to get anxious again as she started towards where Josh had came from.

"Cam, give him a few minutes to himself," Josh backed Cam over to the window next to Cassie.

"You wanna go back to your room and lay down?" She offered.

Cam nodded, her face pale again.

"Come on, I'll walk you down there. Josh, wait here until Drake comes back. 'Kay?"

Josh nodded.

Camryn crawled back into the hospital bed and closed her eyes. She wanted to sleep, but she couldn't relax.

"I'm gonna go see if Drake will come out of the bathroom. You okay by yourself for a few?"

"I don't care if he's still in the bathroom; tell him to come back to my room, please, Cas."

"You got it." Cassie started for the bathroom where Drake was. She knocked on the door. "Drake?"

"What?" He asked; his voice making it obvious he was irritated.

"Can you come out of the bathroom, please?"

"No. What do you want?"

"_I_ don't want anything. I think Cam needs some Drake love and I don't mean that in the perv way before you say it."

Drake sighed and started to get up off the bathroom floor. When he opened the door, his eyes were red and there were salty tear stains trailing down his cheeks, but he really didn't care anymore who saw. "She in her room?" He asked, quietly.

Cassie nodded.

Drake started walking down the hall towards Camryn's room. The door was open so he went directly to the side of her bed.

"You all right, baby?" Cam asked, wiping off his cheeks with her fingertips.

"Yeah, I just needed a minute. Josh wouldn't leave me alone," Drake replied, pulling a chair up next to the bed.

Cam shook her head and pulled him over to tell him he could lie down next to her. Once the 2 of them were comfy; Drake was lying on his stomach, his head rested on her stomach.

"What about Tyler Ross?" Drake blurted out suddenly.

"What?" Cam asked, slightly confused by the random question.

"I like the name Tyler for the baby. Ty for short."

"Where'd that come from?"

"I don't know…I like that name."

"I meant what was making you think of baby names…? We don't even know if he'll mak--"

"You're a very negative person, Camryn," He sighed.

"No, I'm being realistic," She said, resting her hand on his back.

"Well, I like the name Tyler Ross. …And you need to smile more." He slid up higher on the bed so he was at eye-level with her.

"Didn't we already have this discussion? If I wanted to smile, I would. And right now, I have nothing to smile ab--" Drake interrupted her when he set his hand on her cheek and turned her head so he could kiss her, his tongue already begging for entrance.

She gave in after a few seconds and opened her mouth.

When they finally broke the kiss, Drake rested his forehead against hers, both of them finally smiling.

"Should I come back?" Dr. Lockhart asked, grinning in the doorway.

Cam shook her head and laughed a little, "No, its okay. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to say that the baby's doing a little better since we put him on the meds, and if they work then you both should be out of here within a week. Possibly, on Christmas Day."

"Cool," Drake grinned, excitedly.

"We picked a name…" Cam said, smiling at Drake and then Dr. Lockhart.

"Then what should I be calling this baby?" The doctor asked.

"Tyler Ross; Ty for short. It was Drake's idea."

"Well, Ty has been doing pretty good since you started talking to him. Even though it was only once, it does a lot."

"We'll keep that in mind. Thanks," Drake said.

Once the doctor left, the 2 teenagers looked at each other, silently until Cam spoke up, "Drake, we've got a baby." She sighed, disbelieving.

"I know. I like the thought of it too…" He said.

**3 Days Later**

**3:30PM**

Cam was dead tired. She hadn't really been anywhere except the bathroom and to see Ty. Drake hadn't spent the nights there because he was getting stuff ready for the baby at home. Josh had gone down there the day before to keep Camryn company, but there was still nothing to do other than play cards, sleep, and watch TV.

Confined by pure white walls with nothing but the smell of dead people lingering in her nose, she wanted to wander the hospital and explore. But she was too damn tired to move.

Eventually, around 4:00, she finally dosed off into a somewhat relaxing sleep.

Only to be woken up by the sound of Mindy and Josh coming down the halls…

"Would you 2 stop arguing for like 5 minutes? I was sleeping!" Cam exclaimed when they walked into the room.

"Sorry. You got any sleep since I left yesterday?" Josh asked.

"No, not really. There's a newborn a few rooms down that will not stop crying… This is the first time he's been quiet all day."

"So how's Tyler?" Mindy asked.

"He's doin' good. The doctor said we should be out of here in a couple days, probably on Christmas. What's Drake been doing at home? He hasn't been down here in a few days."

"He won't tell any of us. He said it's a surprise," Josh grinned.

"For who?" Cam asked, her face contorted in confusion. Of course Josh knew. He was told to keep it a secret and so was Mindy.

"Who do you think?"

"…Me!? I don't need anything, wait a second! Tell him to stop whatever he's doing and…I'm not supposed to know about this, am I?"

"Well, we were supposed to just leave it at it's a surprise, but you kind of ruined that," Josh stated.

"Then why the hell did you tell me!? I ruined it now…" She pouted.

"No, you didn't. You still have no idea what the surprise is and he's bound to say "I've got a surprise for you" when you walk into the house," Mindy shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. What were you 2 arguing about anyway?"

"That bitch, Cassie."

"Don't call her that. She's not a bitch. You're just jealous he was talking to her," Cam snapped.

Josh chuckled, "Ouch."

"She's my friend. And she's the one that saved my kid, so if you have a true reason to insult her, say it to her face; although, you have no reason to."

Josh couldn't help but start laughing. Mindy was shocked!

"Why are you laughing?" She exclaimed.

"Because it was funny!" Josh laughed.

"Well do you think this is funny? We're over!" Mindy shouted, storming out of the room.

And guess who she ran into on her parade out of the hospital… Non other than Cassie herself.

When Cassie went upstairs to Cam's room, Josh was sitting in the chair next to Camryn's bed, still laughing. The break-up hardly fazed him.

"What's he laughing' about?" Cassie asked.

"The fact that I told Mindy off for calling you a bitch. Mindy broke up with him and he still hasn't stopped laughing. Kinda funny to watch," Cam chuckled.

"Eh, I can take her down anyway. Now I've got Josh all to myself!" Cassie cackled.

Cassie and Josh spent the rest of the day in Cam's room, talking, laughing and watching TV.

**4 Days Later – December 24th**

**10:30AM**

"Camryn!" Drake exclaimed, popping his head into her hospital room.

Cam was lying in the bed in a pair of black, baggy sweatpants and a gray spaghetti strap tank-top. "Hey, Drake," She said, softly.

"What's wrong? You're getting' out of here today, you should be happy." He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin above her breasts.

"Yeah, I know," She took a deep breath and finished, "I just didn't get any sleep last night."

"Why not?"

"This bed is so fuckin' uncomfortable. I miss your bed," She pouted.

"Yeah, well I miss you in my bed. But, tonight, we'll all be back in the house…" He smirked and dug his fingers into her sides causing her to toss and turn, giggling hysterically.

"Drake! Oh god…STOP!" She shrieked.

"All right, kids! Save it until we get home," Audrey laughed, walking in before Josh and Megan.

Drake and Cam stopped and she finally caught her breath enough to say hi to everyone else.

"You ready to get out of here?" Josh asked.

"Yes! Let's go!" Cam got out of the bed, grabbing onto Drake's arm.

**Arriving Back At The House**

Cam and Drake sat in the far back of the mini van. Megan sat in the middle with Ty in his baby carrier while Audrey drove and Josh sat in the passenger seat.

"Is he asleep, Meg?" Cam asked, resting her head against Drake's shoulder.

"Yeah," Megan stated.

"'Kay."

Audrey parked the car in the driveway. "We're here," She sighed.

Megan opened the back door and let Camryn and Drake out. Drake picked up Ty's baby carrier and took Cam's hand as they walked up to the front door.

Josh unlocked the front door and flicked a switch as he walked into the house. The living room lit up with Christmas decorations, including the real pine tree in the corner of the room.

"Holy crap," Cam breathed, chuckling slightly at all the decorations. "You never decorated the house like this all the other times I spent Christmas Eve here! Why the special decorations?" She looked over at Audrey. All she got in return was a smile and a head gesture towards Drake.

Cam turned to face him. "Wait…so--" She started trying to understand but only got more confused. "But why?"

"I wanted Ty to have a real first Christmas; even if it was in San Diego without snow… Christmas is Christmas. Right, Ma?" Drake smiled at Camryn and then his mother.

Audrey nodded, "It was Drake's idea, but Megan, Josh and Cassie did most of the decorating."

"Was Drake feeling a tad lazy…?" She chuckled.

"No… I was working on a special surprise for you. Watch Ty for a moment if you will please, Megan." Drake took Cam by the hand and led her upstairs to his and Josh's room.

"Drake, where are we going?" She asked, laughing a bit.

"You'll see," Drake pulled her back when she tried going into the room. "Before you see what it is, I want to tell you that I did this while everyone else was doing the decorating downstairs. I wanted this to be my Christmas gift to you…"

Drake opened the bedroom door and pulled Camryn in behind him.

"Oh my god," Cam gaped at the room she couldn't believe was the same one she'd been in a few weeks ago.

Where Josh's bed used to be, the walls were painted a sky blue and there was a crib in the corner. On the other side of the room, the walls were painted a pale, meadow-ish green and Drake's bed was against the wall, a small velvet box sitting on one of the pillows.

Cam stood starring for atleast 5 minutes in silence, her back to Drake, holding back tears of joy. It was making him nervous.

"Cam…? Did I do something wro-?" Before he could finish his sentence, she turned around and pulled him into a tight hug, burying her face in his shoulder.

Drake tightly wrapped his arms around her waist, letting out a sigh of relief. "Camryn, I-"

She interrupted him with a kiss. "It's perfect…" She mumbled, quietly.

**A/N: Well, do I have a surprise for you! The 15th chapter will possibly also be up tonight! It's 3 pages finished, but you're going to love it; I'm sure:) Don't you just love me? lol**

**My life is officially a few steps away from being complete. I met Drake. 2/1/07 was amazing. I have a picture too! Email me if you wanna see it!**

**Anyway, REViEW PLEASE!**

**XxCrash.And.BurnXx**


	15. Perfection

**Chapter 15: Perfection**

_8:36AM_ _– Christmas Day_

"Drake," Cam shook him a little. "Come on, you've gotta get up! It's Christmas!"

"Just let me sleep… Like, one more half hour," Drake mumbled, pulling the comforter over his head and turning to face the opposite direction.

"Drake, get up," Cam stated, firmly, crawling over him so she was face-to-face with him once again. Even if his face was buried.

"But I'm tired…" He grumbled, closing his eyes in attempt to fall asleep again. Ha. That's funny.

Camryn stood up and pulled the comforter off of him. "Go back to bed after. Ty's waiting for you downstairs...with Megan."

He groaned and followed her downstairs to the living room.

_8:52AM – Living Room_

"This one's for you and Drake, Cam," Audrey stated, handing her a present wrapped in white and silver, dove-covered paper. "From Walter and I."

Cam glanced at Drake. He looked tired, but he was smiling at Ty. When she opened it, she was looking down at a picture frame with a handwritten note in it. The note was Audrey's handwriting and it said,

_Our Son and Future-Daughter-in-law (wink wink),_

_God know you didn't plan anything that's happened the past year, but he blessed you with a beautiful baby boy. The Miracle Baby, I think was the nick name we decided on, and we thought you'd want a family photo of the 3 of you. So tomorrow, that's the plan. We're going to get your family photo done.  Our treat._

_Proud Grandparents,_

_Audrey & Walter_

"Drake." She handed him the frame and let him read the note. 'Thanks so much, you guys," Cam smiled, giving each of them a hug.

"We got something for Ty, too. Here," Walter handed Drake a bag with Pooh Bear on it.

Since Ty obviously couldn't open it himself, Drake pulled out the tissue paper and found an Eeyore plush stuffed animal and a Pooh Bear blanket for Ty's crib.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Cam smiled, holding up the blanket so she could see the whole thing.

"All right, I've got one for Josh," Drake stated, leaning over to reach a present on the other side of the couch. It was tall, almost as tall as Drake himself.

He handed it to Josh and watched him open it. "OPRAH!" Josh screeched, excitedly, starring at the life-sized framed picture of his hero.

"I thought that white wall in your room could use some help," Drake laughed.

"You have no idea! Thanks, Drake!"

"Cam, why don't you get Drake's gift?" Audrey suggested, smiling because she knew what Cam had gotten him. She'd helped Cam hide it.

"'Kay. I'll be right back." Camryn started for the laundry room. When she came back, Drake was turned around to face her, Ty in his lap, holding Drake's fingers and leaning back against a pillow.

"Drake, come here," She sighed, crossing her arms, loosely over her chest and smirking.

Drake picked up Ty and walked over to her, a slightly confused look on his face.

"Mom helped me pick this out last weekend. Before the baby." She pulled a cherry red Fender Stratocaster out of the laundry room and quickly took Ty from Drake's arms so he could freak over the guitar.

"Oh my—YOU GOT ME A GUITAR!?" Drake exclaimed, glancing at her and then back to the guitar in disbelief.

Cam nodded. "You like it?"

"Camryn, are you kidding!? I love it!" He breathed, walking over and engaging her in a passionate kiss before looking her in the eye and saying, "Thank you."

"Hey, love birds, before I move out. I wanna see what you got Camryn, Drake," Megan laughed.

"Okay, okay." Drake walked over to the Christmas tree and picked up a small box out from behind the tree. "Here," He grinned.

When she opened it, she couldn't help but look confused as it was an empty jewelry box. "Drake…?"

"Yeah, it's supposed to be empty. Megan didn't do anything to it," He laughed. "When we get the family photo done, afterwards, I'll give you what's supposed to be in the box. They kind of go hand-in-hand, in a way."

"Kind of like you 2?" Josh chuckled.

"The wedding picture could go in there, too," Walter stated.

"Okay…" Cam gave all the guys a confused look. They were all acting like they knew something she didn't… Or maybe they did…

_5:34PM – Drake, Cam & Ty's "Apartment" (AKA: The bedroom)_

"Cam, is Cassie coming to dinner tonight?" Josh asked from the doorway, while Drake latched the clip on Cam's necklace. They were getting ready for the Christmas dinner.

"Yeah, I invited her. Why? Is it a problem?" Cam turned around to face him, worried.

"No! It's fine!" Josh smiled. "I'll meet you 2 downstairs."

"You like her, don't you?" Drake smirked, turning to face his brother.

Josh didn't answer. He could only smile.

_6:15PM – Kitchen_

Cam was helping Audrey finish up dinner, Ty rested on her hip, his head against her shoulder. Drake was setting the table; Megan's orders because she had told him their mother told _him _to do it. He was too terrified of her to argue.

_**Ding dong!**_

"I'll get it!" Drake called to the house and whoever heard him. He opened the door and there was…Grammy! She gave him a hug and said, "Well, aren't you all grown up!"

He chuckled, "Ma's in the kitchen with Cam and the baby."

"Baby, huh?" Grammy smirked. "Well, don't just stand there; come introduce me to this lucky lady!"

Drake moved out of the way so she could come in, then shut the door and led her into the kitchen. "Cam," he started. "This is Mrs. Nichols. Grammy, this is my girlfriend, Cam. And our son, Ty."

"You got yourself a pretty girl, Drake! And you got me an adorable great-grandson!" Grammy smiled at Cam and then put her hands out to Ty to see if he would let her hold him. He didn't fight it, at first, but then when she started to walk away from Cam to sit down, he started crying.

"He's just tired," Drake said, taking Ty back from her. He brought him upstairs and laid him down in his crib.

_(Meanwhile, in the kitchen)_

"I've never seen my grandson like this… So…happy… It's amazing what love can do, isn't that right, Audrey?" Grammy smiled. Cam smiled to herself; she decided she wouldn't mind marrying into this family…

A Few Weeks Later

"Drake, what are you doing?" Camryn giggled as Drake covered her eyes from behind.

"Well, since we're going out to an extremely fancy restaurant tonight, I thought you might want something to wear," Drake said, while leading her upstairs to their room and shutting the door.

Once he uncovered her eyes, she noticed the gorgeous strapless black dress lying on their bed. The bottom was cut at an angle and at the waist was layered red fabric perfectly placed so it would ride just above her hips.

"What do you think?" He asked, excitedly smiling.

"Drake…I-I don't know what to say. How'd you know my size and everything…?" She breathed.

"It was a team effort, really. When you were out with Mom, I took Ty to the mall. He picked the dress and since I know your shape _so _well, I think I did a pretty good with the size."

"Thank you!" Cam cried, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss.

"I love you, Cam."

"I love you, too, baby," She whispered, a few strayed happy tears trailing down her cheeks.

"You've got to start getting ready, though, reservations at 7:00."

She nodded and he gave her another quick kiss before letting her body go.

At The Restaurant

Camryn had fit perfectly in the dress and she looked stunning. Audrey gave her a gold necklace to wear with a black heart that dangled between her breasts.

Drake had managed to get the 2 of them a table with a view of the ocean. He wanted everything leading up to _the event_, the event itself and everything after to be **PERFECT**.

After dinner, the 2 of them took a romantic walk along the beach, barefoot and hand-in-hand along the shore so the waves crashed just before it misted their ankles with warm salt-water.

They reached a certain point along the shore where Drake stopped and pulled Cam against him. Out of no where a slow song started; "Here By Me" by 3 Doors Down. He rested his left hand on her lower back and intertwined the fingers on his right hand with the ones on her left. Cam held him close as they swayed. Time stood still for a few long, un-forgetful minutes.

Then Drake looked her in the eye. "Cam, I love you."

Before she could reply, he continued, "And I can't wait any longer to do this."

When Drake got down on one knee, Cam's jaw almost fell off.

"Drake, wha…?"

"Camryn Elizabeth," He started, while opening the velvet jewelry case, "will you marry me?"

Cam couldn't even speak; tears were running down her cheeks and at that moment, her actions spoke louder than words. She pulled Drake into a passionate kiss, then looked him in the eye and smiled before saying, "Of course."

He slid the gold band around her ring finger and kissed her again.

**Perfection.**

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

Camryn and Drake were cuddled up on the couch, watching _Saved! _Cam got kind of uncomfortable near the end and she wasn't sure why; maybe the fact that almost the same thing happened to her…well the whole getting-pregnant-as-a-senior-part. She still hadn't accepted the fact that she couldn't have anymore kids.

"You okay, Camryn?" Drake asked, looking down at the frown on his future-wife's face.

Cam shrugged, playing with the engagement ring, silently.

"What's wrong? You've been quiet ever since we got home." Drake shifted so Cam was lying, facing him, on the inside of the couch.

"I'm tired…that's all," She said, quietly, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"And you're not answering my question honestly. 'Cause I know that's not the only thing that's bothering, you," He said, muting the TV and resting his hand on the back of her thigh.

"Nothin'."

"Cam."

"Can you turn the movie off please?" She asked, suddenly.

"…So that's what's bothering you…? The whole no-more-kids thing, huh?"

"…I just feel so…stupid. I slept with him, got pregnant with his kid and then the whole thing got even more screwed up because I got too stressed out and now we can't start a family of our own," She whispered, on the edge of tears.

"Hey, look at me," He demanded, softly, brushing stray hairs from her eyes. "I don't care. That little miracle baby you gave me is more than enough. Even if he isn't truly mine. I love you and I would never give you up because of some stupid little thing like that. I'm not going to treat him any differently than I would my own son."

"Yeah, but that's the thing. If we get married, you're never going to have your own son! Or daughter… I always wanted a little girl, Drake. And it's never going to happen because of one stupid mistake…" She paused and took a deep breath. "You don't deserve all of this crap. You deserve a big, happy family that you actually…created…yourself! Drake, don't you get it? I can't give you any of that!" She sobbed.

"I don't need any of that. I've already got you and Ty." It was killing Drake to see her fall apart like this.

Cam started playing with the engagement ring again, contemplating the thought of giving it back to Drake so he could be happy with another girl.

"Cam, I get it, but I want you. I honestly don't care if I _ever_ have truly my own kids. I've already got you and Ty," He repeated. "Do you understand that?"

"But you always said you wanted a little girl…"

"We can always adopt a girl. But we don't **need** another child to be happy." Drake kissed her on the forehead and held her tight. "You want to go to bed?"

Cam nodded, silently, slowly rising from the couch and following him up to their room. Ty was asleep in his crib.

Once Drake and Cam got settled in, quiet enough not to wake Ty, Drake took Cam's left hand and kissed her palm. "I'll love you no matter what, sweetheart," He whispered.

Cam nuzzled his chest with her cheek and rested her hand against his heartbeat. "I love you, too, Drake."

**A/N: Well, that about wraps up this story! Well, almost. A sequel's coming your way soon! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review please:)**

**XxCrash.And.BurnXx**


End file.
